Poison & Wine
by Justbychance
Summary: After a painful breakup Violet Harmon decides to move out of LA. In need of a quiet place to write her second novel and mend her heart she settles on a small cottage in a tiny town in Maine. With tourist season over and the chill of autumn setting in she believes it will be the perfect sanctuary to be alone. She'll soon learn neither of which is true.
1. Pale reflections

**_Chapter One_**

Violet combed through the rental ads on the computer at a furious pace kicking herself that she had waited so long to get her shit together.

She was truly shocked that her publisher had given her a full year to write what was only her second book with the company, she figured it had something to do with her father's doing but at this point she wasn't about to complain.

Her decision to make the move from LA to Maine was Daniel's idea, he gave the argument that it would help with the mood she would need to write the supernatural horror story she had in mind, but in reality she knew it was so he could be close to his family and old friends.

Daniel was aspiring actor but he found that the pressures of constant auditions and rejection didn't exactly live up to the dream he had in his idealistic handsome simple mind.

She still remembered the cold look in his eyes as he threw his duffle bag over his shoulder casually explaining how he never really felt a connection with her.

Gazing past his shoulder Violet could see her sitting in the passage seat...her replacement.

Long silky black hair, golden tan skin a body that she bitterly convinced herself was man made.

It always struck her how easily men had disposed of her, there was never any dramatic angst drawn out discussions of '_It's not you it's me'_ or '_I'll always have feelings for you'._

But the pain was always real for Violet, the emptiness deep and forever, she could never understand why it was so devastating for her but for them it was as if they were quitting a job they had grown bored of.

Regardless she decided that she would try life on her own for a while.

With the breakup of Daniel still fresh in her mind she found it hard to concentrate on anything.

In fact she found herself feeling the spiral of her past depression looming over her threatening to claim her once again.

Daniel had been the third serious relationship to go south in her young twenty four years, all in the same way, there was always another woman.

Which in her mind meant one thing, the one common denominator that was impossible especially now to ignore was… her.

Her wide lost eyes flickered for a second to the full length mirror amongst her suitcases where she sadly held her reflection.

The multitudes of imperfections glaring, as if illuminating outward screaming back at her proving what she's always known about herself, what her father so coldly often commented on.

Skin too pale, lips far too thin, breasts small not even close to what men desired.

Standing she turned focusing on her long lanky body, raising her thin boney arms the cuff of her sweater pulled upwards revealing the many slices crawling up her arm.

Crimson scars, reminders of past pain, of nights that dragged on endlessly, of moments where she tried to find the courage to just end it…

It was then that her elbow accidentally hit the button on her computer moving to the next house for rent on the screen.

Even though Daniel was no longer a factor she still decided to make the move to Maine.

Desperately needing to get away from sunny LA with its herds of health conscious, blonde large breasted beach going mindless drones that was a constant reminder of everything she wasn't.

Not to mention her father and his weekly visits to interrogate her on her love life, and everything else that he pointed out was vastly wrong with her.

Opting to look further up North than what Daniel had suggested Violet settled on a very small town on the coast.

Seeing that the tourist season was over the prices were more than reasonable, but it wasn't until she accidentally clicked on a small colonial set back from the rocky beach that she felt a strange pull, something drawing her in, as if her eyes were unable to look away she moved closer to the screen.

It was the last house on the realtor's listing, the small blue cottage was miles from town and the nearest neighbor a definitely car ride away.

She figured the low asking price was due to its condition, which to anyone would be a turn off but to Violet she felt it added to its charm.

The outside was surrounded by tall brown grass and warped wooden steps that led all the way down to the ocean.

The house itself looked as if the New England storms had beaten it down with chipped blue paint and shingles missing from the roof.

There was only one picture of the inside, from what she could tell it was the living room.

There were white sheets covering what she assumed was furniture and wallpaper that looked as if it was put up in the twenties.

Dark wood covered the floors and moldings but it was hard to make out the rest due to the dust and almost blurred image of the photo.

What her eyes did focus on was a large fireplace with an intricately designed mantle covered in silver vintage frames with black and white images too small for her make out.

There was no denying that the house had character, in fact it seemed a perfect fit for what she was going through, plus served the purpose of the isolation needed for her to start her new novel.

Leaning back in her computer chair too tired to think any longer her choice was made.

Moving closer she skimmed the tip of her finger over the wooden worn letters that adorned the front door.

**_Langdon Cottage_**

**One week later**

**Moody Beach, Maine**

Staring out towards the house and the very long walk leading from the road Violet sighed listening to the cab quickly drive off.

With all of her correspondence with the realtor done through the computer she was left on her own to get acquainted with the new home that she would be spending the next year in.

She was used to rude people back in LA but was at the very least taken back by the strange looks and distant cold attitude that the cab driver gave her when she gave him the address.

Shrugging her shoulders she gazed out into the grey sky and crashing white cap ocean that framed the small house.

It did look pretty run down, and from the surprised reaction of the realtor, even by email, she was sure that it had been on the rental market for quite a while.

Starting on her trek to the cottage she chalked his behavior up to the obvious.

Why would a young woman rent an isolated dilapidated cottage in the off season by herself…

Whispering as she stared up at the engraved letters on the front door she pulled out the key from her purse and smiled mockingly.

**_"Only someone as fucked up as you Violet Harmon… only you."_**


	2. Lightening Strikes

**_I do not own beautiful Tate or American Horror Story..._**

**_thanks so much the awesome fb! This my first time writing on this site also writing AHS, so I really appreciate those sweet replies! :)_**

**_Chapter two_**

Dusk was descending down upon the sleepy stretch of rocky beach as Violet inserted the long old fashioned black key into the lock of her new home.

The door opened with a predictable eerie long drawn out creaking sound that made Violet grin**_, 'perfect'_** she hissed under her breath feeling that it was already living up to her expectations.

Exhausted from her turbulent plane ride she threw her bags by her feet feeling for the light switches along the walls.

Orange streams of the last bit of light filtered through the edges of the thick drapes that hung in almost every window she could see.

Still searching for a light switch she made her way into the room shown in the listing on the computer.

It seemed that within seconds the fading rays of the setting sun had disappeared leaving her in complete darkness.

Retrieving her cell from her coat pocket she aimed it in front of her spotting a beautiful Tiffany lamp on the end table to the left of where she was standing.

Reaching down she flicked it on parting her lips in awe as the colorful glass revealed three distinct dragonflies with their wings stretch out diving down each corner.

**_"Beautiful."_** She whispered out as the distant sound of waves crashing echoed through the wooden slates of the house.

Carefully she began to remove the white sheet covering the sofa near the lamp that was facing the large fireplace still with half burnt logs inside it as if something had smothered the flames that had been raging there.

Through the shadowy play of the vibrant colors of the dragonfly lamp Violet's eyes immediately caught the antique silver framed photographs placed with seemingly great care along the mantle like in the picture she had seen.

Narrowing her eyes she attempted to make out the faces of the people portrayed so elegantly but it was too far away and the colored glass proved to it hard to see anything clear.

Too tired to go over and look she did notice how tall and stiff the profiles in the images seemed to be.

It reminded her of those old photographs were everyone looked absolutely miserable, even the children…_especially the children,_ she corrected herself.

It ran through her mind briefly if those were perhaps the original owners of this house or if they were put there for ambiance … at any rate they definitely intrigued her.

Getting back to the task at hand she threw the sheet on the floor in the corner waving away the clouds of dust billowing up from the disturbance she had made.

Her soft brown eyes widened at the rich red velvet cushions and mahogany clawed arms and legs, marveling at the fact that it appeared as if it had never been used.

Dragging her large purse over to her lap she settled in the corner of this lavish couch, tucking her legs behind her comfortably.

She sighed deeply realizing for the first time in a long while there was no one around to judge her.

Pulling out a tiny sized bottle of vodka she had taken from the plane she searched her bag for the row of Styrofoam cups she snagged from the refreshment counter at the airport.

Using one to empty the contents of the clear much needed alcohol and one for a temporary ashtray she almost urgently slipped a cigarette between her lips.

Taking a long deep drag she tucked her long dirty blonde hair behind her ear and closed her eyes.

Welcoming the burn of the vodka down her throat her thoughts briefly drifted back to Daniel imagining what he was doing that silicone bitch.

Biting her lip nervously she torturously pictured her riding him, back arched confidently while her huge breasts bounced without shame in front of his wide eager eyes.

Shaking the vision from her mind she downed the last of the liquor deciding that it was the sex that most likely drove him away.

Although always seeking out that ultimate release that unbridled passion in reality Violet was less then confident in bed.

It wasn't as if she didn't try, momentarily getting into provocative positions only to see that far off look in their eyes.

Inwardly shrinking from the obvious disappointment or worse boredom evident in Daniel's unresponsive gaze and the others before him; Violet would ultimately slink back underneath to finish it out missionary style.

Emotionless and cold each time worse than the other until it became a source of humiliation for her, she found herself avoiding the act all together.

Digging her teeth down even harder tasting the metallic cut on her lip she recalled the one time she forced Daniel to look her in the eyes, actually asking him if it was 'ok'.

She could still see the detached glare of his blue eyes as he laughed quietly muttered back at her leaving the room, **_'it was fine'_**.

Violet felt her heart begin to pound as she gritted out loud throughout the empty house, "Fuck you!"

Tears stung her eyes as she rifled through her purse for her razor blades only to remember that she left them at home.

Making a mental note to put that on her grocery list she snuffed out her cigarette watching as her hands trembled.

Suddenly through the stark silence she heard a loud thump upstairs, raising her fearful eyes upwards she titled her head as if that would help her hear better.

After a long stillness where all she could hear was her rapid breath it turned into total chaos.

It was almost as if something was ricocheting from every direction, strange noises like the wooden floor squeaking, a screeching whistling sound whipping against the window panes, creaking sounds along the stairs.

Turning her head quickly all around as if trying to figure it out she let out an inward groan feeling like an idiot as a gust of wind whirled through the fireplace making a distinct howling sound.

**_'You are on the Ocean in an old house, stop acting like a child.' _**

For some reason it was her father's stern voice that spoke in her head as she dug her nails deeper into her arm.

With no way to release the tension building inside her she laid her head on an embroidered pillow she found underneath her and closed her eyes hoping that sleep wouldn't be far behind.

For the first time since she could remember she drifted off into a deep slumber with faint hazy dreams of people dressed in Victorian clothes with sad deep thoughtful eyes that for some reason felt very familiar to her.

Feeling the vibration of her cell wedged beneath her ribs Violet slowly opened her eyes pleased to hear the light tapping of raindrops against the windows.

**_'Thank god, no freakin' sun today.' _**She thought to herself realizing briefly how abnormal that sounded.

Forcing her eyes to adjust to the glaring bright light of her cell her body tensed seeing her father's text in Caps across her screen.

**_CALL ME_**

He was always a man of few words but when he did speak he made every word count as if they were strong fingers curling around her throat.

Throwing her phone inside her bag that had landed on the floor sometime in the night she noticed a thick dark green throw draped across her body.

Narrowing her confused eyes she glanced over the back of the sofa wondering if it had been there the night before and she had just missed it.

Eyeing the empty vodka bottle along with feeling of a deep ache in her muscles from the trip she decided it was just her being her normal crazy self.

Unfolding her cramped legs from beneath her she stood raising her arms over her head to lengthen herself out freezing in place when she noticed the very bare mantle.

Quickly stepping close she ran her finger along the dusty wood staring at the distinct clear markings where the frames used to be.

"What the hell?" she breathed out knowing that this had nothing to do with her and her fucked up brain.

Turning on her heel to search for her cell she heard a soft hesitant knock on the front door.

Waiting a few seconds before moving she couldn't possible imagine who it could be since the only people aware that she was there was the realtor who lived in New York and the crusty old cabbie who couldn't get away from her fast enough.

Again as if knowing her concerns she heard an almost gentler knock if that was possible.

Shaking her head feeling ridiculous she confidently walked to the door and opened it wide.

It was his eyes that she noticed first intense, big, and brown, penetrating to the point that she felt a rush of heat stretch across her cheeks.

Reacting to the enticing flush of pink that he alone aroused, he lowered his gaze to travel down her body settling on the floor by her feet.

As if asking permission to speak he softly cleared his throat.

Startled by how strikingly handsome he was it suddenly occurred to her that she hadn't been anywhere near a mirror in over sixteen hours.

Licking her lips uncomfortably he watched her through long dark lashes smooth her hair sweeping it to one side to reveal her flawless porcelain skin that graced the side of her exposed neck.

Finding herself again she held her ground clutching the doorknob tighter than she was aware of.

"Can I help you?"

Sharply aware of the rolling dark clouds rushing in from the ocean just over his head her eyes widened as a streak of lightening zigzagged directly above the crashing waves on the shore.

Grabbing his arm she pulled him hard inside watching the surprised but calmingly amused gaze cover his piercing eyes that were half covered by a tuff of blonde damp curls.

Stumbling a bit taken off guard by her sudden move he regained his footing concerned about the puddle beneath his feet from the rain outside.

Pointing weakly up at the sky as a clap of thunder roared she smiled awkwardly stating the obvious.

"Lightening… was… right in back of you. " She slowly drawled out as she continued to soak the beauty of him in.

Keeping his stare focused only on her as the sky opened up letting free a furious downpour, he nodded edging up the side of his mouth into a crooked grin that almost leveled her.

In a sweeping velvet tone that sounded as sweet as it did intensely sexual he finally spoke.

"Thank you Violet… it's nice to finally meet you."


	3. dragonflies

thank you so much for the fb, sorry this took so long to post... I've been sick, damn allergies! I'll be posting more quickly now

_**Chapter three**_

Violet stood silent before him trapped, snared by the mystery that danced in those striking enigmatic eyes.

It was as if he had just appeared through the storm out of the cold mist of the crashing waves like a character from one of her novels.

She could no longer hear the ominous thunder over head or the relentless strumming of the rain against the glass of the tall narrow windows surrounding them.

There was just him, this wet beautifully strange man standing before her out of no where.

His uneven breath was all that could be heard as she blatantly watched water droplets skim softy sensually down his alabaster skin onto parted full lips before falling from his chin.

His raspy dark intense voice echoed inside her head evoking feelings she had never felt before, awaking places inside her that were private and well hidden.

She had never in her life heard her name spoken with such beauty.

**_'Violet'_**

There was at least three feet between them but the gravity of his stare, the intense intimacy of the way he held her there was immeasurable.

It made her feel bare, all of her exposed to him, all of her secrets there for him to delve into.

Violet's tough exterior that only let people see what she wanted them to see was useless in this moment as he bore right through to her damaged soul.

It was all too much and not nearly enough all at the same time.

Breaking his stare she backed away before turning to walk towards the couch to search for her phone.

She wanted to know exactly how many people, Nancy, the realtor revealed her arrival to as she tried to figure out how he knew her name.

Thinking back to the day before, she realized that she didn't even tell the rude cabbie that drove her from the airport.

Riffling through her bag she tried to ignore the sensation of him silently moving closer, her effort failing miserably when her hands began to tremble giving her away.

His scent drifted around her pulling her mind from its task, a mixture of ash from fire and salt from the sea wrapped around her body like warm hands caressing her skin.

And there it was again, that voice whispering hotly against her ear, disarming the very stubborn, clever girl that was always able to hold her ground.

That was until now.

"You're wondering how I know you… don't be afraid."

Turning swiftly to face him Violet hardened her voice in an attempt to hide just how much his presence was affecting her.

"Who says I'm afraid? I'm tired, jet lagged and to be perfectly honest a little irritated at my realtor at the moment but I'm not afraid."

A quick smirk raced across his handsome face as he witnessed her struggling to sidestep the obvious attraction that sparked between them.

The rush of exhilaration that pulsed through his veins was impossible to keep hidden, not that he tried as he held her curious hazel eyes.

He had waited so long… years, days; hours endless and forever dragging into one another in an empty lonely chain of vast time … but that was over now.

"My name is Tate… Tate Langdon."

His low voice hung in the air, sweet and sensual with an edge of something _else_ …something darker which managed to charm her even more.

Several seconds passed as she scrutinized the beautiful paradox looking down at her.

Wide eyed innocence mixed dangerously with a glint of wicked intent struck her hard keeping her off balance and guessing, which was exactly what he wanted.

His smile danced mischievously along a soft full mouth that she couldn't help but imagine brushing across the inside of her thigh.

Startled by thoughts that had only brought her misery in the past she immediately attempted to remember Daniel and the reason she was there in the first place.

Still it was inescapable; the images kept coming, this stranger, this beautiful man doing unimaginable things to her body, it was like nothing she had ever experienced.

Her cheeks flushed red as she tried to block it out, her knuckles turned white inside her fisted hands.

As if reading her thoughts he exhaled a shaky breath slipping his tongue out to lick at a fallen droplet of water that had been hovering there.

He made her nervous but not for her safety, for how he was making her feel, how just the air between them seem to change becoming heavy and charged.

With an almost angelic golden halo of blonde damp curls falling across whiskey tinted eyes he held a wirldwind of emotions too dark and complex for her to read.

Could he be an angel or the devil himself, for a split second she didn't know what she'd prefer in that moment.

It was then that the name finally struck a familiar cord.

Her wide eyes flickered up to the front door remembering the worn letters etched in the faded blue wood before rising back up to meet him again.

Embarrassed she tapped the tips of her fingers along the flush pink skin of her cleavage bringing his attention immediately to the heat building there.

"This is **your** house, I didn't realize. I'm sorry – "

Lifting his hand in the air he waved her apology away as his eyes unabashedly stilled upon the rosy color blooming across the swell of her breasts.

"My mother's... not mine actually. In fact I know we just met but I'm hoping I can ask a favor of you."

Reluctantly he broke his inappropriate gaze to scan the room around them.

"You see I've been …_ staying_ here. The thing is no one is aware of this and if it's all the same to you I'd like to keep it that way. "

It hit her all at once, the burnt wood in the fireplace, the green blanket she found draped over her, the missing pictures from the mantel.

"You were here last night, while I was _sleeping_ – "

Tracing the colorful stain glass image of the dragonfly on the Tiffany lamp beside her with his fingertip he nodded slowly.

"It wasn't intentional, the place has been empty for years, and my mother and I aren't exactly on speaking terms… so you see I had no way of knowing you would be here."

"So now you know." She breathed out shakily while all attempts at having the upper hand flew out the window.

Focusing on the haunting image on the lamp his husky tone pulled her in as she unwittingly moved closer to him.

"Did you know that when the Indians held this land they used to refer to dragonflies as the devil's darning needles?"

Cocking her eyebrow she skeptically smirked up at him before noticing the seriousness in his hypnotic eyes.

"My mother would tell me stories when I was a boy how dragonflies would come around bedroom windows at night, hovering over tiny sleeping faces."

Moving towards the lamp she focused intensely as he traced the stinger that closely resembled a sharp needle.

"It was believed that they would sneak up on children to check for bad souls, adults would also be judged by the devil's darning needle."

Narrowing her eyes she laughed awkwardly as he seemed lost in the story as if it were some important memory.

Folding her arms in front of her she tilted her head to the side sending the tips of her golden silky hair fanning against his shoulder.

"So what exactly would the dragonflies do to the children, they're so tiny, how much damage could they possibly inflict?"

The sarcasm in her voice soon faltered as he gazed down into her eyes.

Lightly grazing her lips with his fingertips he breathed out watching as she stared back at him shivering from his icy touch unable to move stunned by his bold behavior.

"They'd sew their eyes and mouths shut in their sleep."

Pulling away from his gentle touch Violet crossed her arms in front of her protectively nervously chewing on her lip shocked that she allowed him to touch her that way.

"Twisted… this was your mother's idea a bedtime story?

Glancing over her shoulder he pointed to several paintings and ceramic figurines of dragonflies in every direction all over the house, all of which had gone unnoticed by Violet the night before.

"I guess it was mother's way of keeping us in line, that and the fact that she had a fucked up obsession for them."

Releasing the light he walked around her eyeing her up and down still feeling the warmth of her lips under his skin.

"So what is it that you're hiding from out here, or should I say who."

Moving to look out the window at the turbulent ocean crashing violently against the shore Violet refused to show any emotion.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Joining her he leaned his hand against the window frame staying close to her.

"Well you couldn't be more isolated out here if you tried, in my experience people who look for that are usually running away from something, or like I said _someone_."

Backing towards the front door giving him a hint that she had enough, Violet coldly spoke pressing each word so there would be no misunderstanding.

"I'm a writer, came here for the quiet, I'm not 'running' from anyone. Now if you don't mind I have a million things to do today."

Nodding Tate made his way to the front door cautiously well aware of the protective walls she kept around her and why.

Violet talked in her sleep and last night was no exception.

He listened closely as tales of Daniel's mistreatment and others alike fell from her lips in broken sentences giving him an intimate insight into the beautiful girl that slept restlessly in his living room tormented by their heartless actions.

"You should sleep in the blue bedroom, its mine; it's the best room in the house. No morning sun to wake you up and the mattress is the best you'll ever sleep on, I promise you that."

Biting her bottom lip she tore the fragile skin from the night before as he brushed by her to reach for the doorknob.

A strong gust of wind swirled around him, thunder once again rocked the ground beneath their feet as he stared now almost wildly at her.

Violet found it hard to find her voice from the fierce way he was looking at her but for some reason it was important to her that he trust her.

"I won't tell anyone you were here, I promise. I know what it's like to want to disappear."

He stood very quiet as the rain pelted his shoulders just wanting a little more time with her.

"I thought you weren't running from anything." He breathed out tautingly.

This time each word was lined with such sexual desire that it made her again pull in her bottom lip breaking the skin wider.

Transfixed on the tiny pool of crimson liquid glistening on her mouth he suddenly wanted very much to know what it would be like to kiss her.

"Are you in some kind of trouble?" she whispered desperate to steer the subject in a different direction.

His breath hitched in his throat imagining his tongue gliding over her sweet mouth and other places south before regaining his focus.

"No, nothing like that, I just need a little distance from my family. I was hoping with the strained relationship you have with your father you would understand."

Furrowing her eyebrows she pulled back digging further into her lip to his delight.

"How did you know about - "

Turning to walk down the front steps he closed his eyes lost in the image of this imaginary kiss.

The combination of the metallic fluid and the sweetness of her lips was enough to leave him painfully hard, the evidence now clear as he pulled his sweater over his pants.

"You talk in your sleep Violet, he's also lighting up your phone as we speak."

Looking down into the pocket of her sweater onto her phone she saw her father's message flicker once before disappearing.

**Stop acting like a petulant child, CALL ME**

Ignoring the text she raced outside just as he was stepping back out into the driving rain.

"I'm staying at a friend's house a few miles into town; if you want I can come by and check on you from time to time. This house is very old it has a personality all its own, might be nice to have someone around you who can help if something should go wrong… "

Looking back he caught her staring, her timid gaze slipping from his parted lips down the line of his body to his hands that fit snug in his front pockets.

Her guard was up, but he could see right through her, her pain was like a beacon calling out to him.

**_I hear you sweet Violet_**

"But it's completely up to you." He rasped softly before disappearing down the edge of the water into the mist of the crashing waves.

**_I hear you…_**


	4. Heron blue

_**Wow, such amazing fb, thank you so much~ **_

_**Chapter four**_

It was well after midnight before Violet exhausted from her busy day of running around in the rain had begun to ascend the stairs to the second floor for the first time.

She had decided to buy a vehicle since she was staying for at least a year, lucking out she found an old blue truck that seemed perfect for the harsh New England winters she had heard so much about.

It was rusty in some places and the cloth seats were ripped but to her it didn't matter, in fact it felt like it fit in perfect with her somber mood and solitary life.

Besides groceries she picked up some candles and flashlights in case another big storm hit knocking out the electricity.

Lugging her suitcase handle in one hand and her duffle bag thrown over her shoulder she started up the steps.

They were narrow and steep almost giving her the feeling of vertigo.

There were rectangle empty spaces lining the burgundy and olive green wallpaper where picture frames once hung, she wondered briefly if Tate had taken those too.

Once at the top she flicked a light switch on which seemed to only be connected to a small candelabra resting on a table at the end of the second floor which made it very dim and difficult to see what was around her.

It almost felt as if the house was full of sleeping people and she was the guest who out of respect was being very quiet.

**_You're fucking crazy Violet_**, she thought to herself as she stepped heavier and dragged her suitcase along loudly.

Poking her head in the first bedroom she found at the top of the stairs she flicked on the light to find a brightly colored yellow room with lace curtains and white stained furniture with pink flowers hand painted with great care.

Obviously it was a girl's room, she figured Tate must have a sister as she closed the door and continued down the hall.

Her attention was suddenly brought to a room at the end of the hallway with an old fashioned crystal doorknob.

The wood of the door was different from the rest, a rich dark mahogany, more ornate, carved with swirling decorative designs, his mother's perhaps.

At any rate she immediately got the feeling as if it held secrets that were not meant for her to know, which peaked her interest even more.

Letting her suitcase handle slip from her hand as her curiosity grew she slowly turned the handle only to find the door locked.

Reaching for the long black key that was given to her she tried it in the lock but it didn't fit.

"Huh, that's strange." She whispered out but was too tried to worry about it at the moment.

It was then that a door next to the yellow room opened a few inches just as she heard a gust of wind blow through the house making a whistling whirling sound that blew her long hair around her shoulders.

Grabbing her suitcase again she pushed open the door to find the room dark and chilly.

Feeling her way from the dim light coming from the hallway she turned on a small lamp that was against a full size bed on a small nightstand.

She found herself standing in a navy blue good size room that she assumed was Tate's.

Surrounding her were paintings of sailboats and lighthouses, it was obvous that it was the theme of the house and had nothing to due with his personal interests.

Hardly able to keep her eyes open she kicked off her shoes and lifted her damp pumpkin colored sweater over her head before peeling off her soaked jeans and socks.

Shivering standing in a white camisole and white cotton panties she quickly jumped beneath crisp light blue sheets, a heavy crocheted jade blanket and the plaid comforter pulling them up to her neck in an effort to get warm.

Her soaked golden hair plastered across her pale neck and shoulders as she reached up to shut the lamp off.

Snuggling down inside the covers she sighed as she laid on her back watching as the shadows from the trees outside swayed back and forth stretching out tall along the wall at the foot of her bed.

He was right, she thought to herself as she ran the palms of her hands over the mattress beneath the blankets

It was like lying on clouds stuffed with feathers floating on air, and before she knew it she found herself drifting off to sleep feeling oddly comforted and safe.

It was then that she heard the muffled tone of her cell phone go off on the floor in her bag.

Groaning she turned to her side throwing the blankets over her shoulder hiding her heavy eyes that desperately wanted to ignore the insistent ringing of her phone.

Just as she was wavering on whether to answer it or not it stopped, before giving the ringtone that a voice mail was recorded.

Sighing comfortably she again let herself begin to fall into what she could tell would be the first good night's sleep she had in forever.

Again the aggravating sound of her phone echoed through the room this time causing her to huff as she leaned over the side to retrieve it from her bag.

His name lit up in big letters shocking her awake causing a nervous shudder throughout her body as she pushed herself up to lean against the headboard.

**DANIEL**

Hesitantly she thought about just letting it go but her imagination was killing her, their break up was so abrupt and she hadn't heard from him at all …what if he thought he made a mistake?

"It's late." her biting tone leaving no room for confusion.

She heard a brief hesitation before he spoke with a harsh whisper.

"What are you talking about, it's only nine o'clock?"

A deep sadness rushed through her hearing his voice until it dawned on her that she forgot about the time difference.

"You did it didn't you? After all the arguing about going you went and moved to Maine anyway."

**_Shit_**, she cursed at herself for being so stupid.

Searching for something to say she he beat her to it.

"Well, since you never go through with anything you plan, especially something so spontaneous, I didn't think you do it, but I guess it works out because I'm bringing Christina home to meet my family so I'll be in Maine in a few weeks. We need to talk."

"What makes you think I'm in Maine? I could be anywhere, and anyway I don't want to see you now. I have a lot of work to do."

She cringed hearing the bitch's name; she was thinking Heather but Christina was right up there with the top brainless sluts she had encountered in her life.

"Violet give me a little credit, I still have some things at the house, I know how to get in, I've done it before. I'm sure all the info is on your computer. You have your laptop; no way you're taking the desktop with you. Don't worry, there's just a few things we need to discuss. It won't take long. I'm thinking around thanksgiving, See you then."

Gasping for air Violet began screaming into the phone. "No, wait! Daniel? Daniel are you there?"

Throwing her phone back inside her back she was beyond pissed at herself for even answering it.

Lying on her side she stared at the wall as the details of his phone call began to seep in.

**_Her name is Christina, taking her to meet my family…_**

Lying on her back she wiped tears that were beginning to threaten to fall from her eyes, it infuriated her that she was allowing him to bring her to this point.

She thought of going downstairs to retrieve the blades that she purchased earlier that day but she was too tired to even move, plus it would mean getting dressed and she was far too warm beneath his blankets to move.

Loneliness covered her weighing her down, familiar black thick and suffocating, her constant companion, the only thing in this world she could truly count on.

**_Fuck_**, she whispered pain choking her throat, constricting her lungs, squeezing her heart.

**_Another night_**, she breathed out loud knowing no one was there to hear her once again…

Only this time she was wrong.

And just like that he was in her head, standing before her in her mind tall and handsome with a sad but sweet glint in his big brown eyes.

She could see his lips moving but no sound could be heard, reading his full soft mouth she nodded feeling her body begin to relax.

**_Sleep sweet Violet… sleep…_**

With a deep sigh she felt herself swiftly drifting off as if somehow being lulled into a gentle slumber by some outside force.

Somewhere suspended between the place where our mind shuts off and our dreams take over she heard even soft footsteps approaching the blue room, his heron blue room.

Her long eyelashes fluttered as her lips parted releasing soft puffs of sweet breath as she now stood in a short white cotton nightgown watching blue heron birds soaring over the stormy ocean rolling and crashing onto the rocky shore.

Standing where the water meets the gritty shell covered sand she felt his arms wrap around her body.

Warm hands came to rest beneath her breasts as tender lips swept along her bare neck.

Her body shivered from the icy breeze that wafted through the room where she was dreaming.

Cold puffs of air floated out from her parted lips as the temperature in the room dropped drastically.

There's a depression in the mattress as he lies next to her staring, fascinated as her body comes alive from the dream on the beach, from his body flush to hers, his hands touching soft curves, his lips caressing flawless skin.

He knew he shouldn't, he wanted it to be real, for her to want him, to know him.

But the years had been so long, so alone and endless… he just wanted to taste her once … just one kiss.

Bringing his shaky palm to the flush of her cheek he hovered over her becoming enticingly dizzy, startlingly disarmed by her in every way his body hardened from a passion that had been held captive for what seemed like an eternity.

Cold wind whipped her hair all around her face as she felt him tilt her chin towards him.

White caped waves lapped at her bare feet as his arm held her tight around her waist turning her into a gentle kiss.

Sweeping his soft tongue along welcoming cool lips he let his fingers glide down the graceful slope of her neck to trace the line of her collar bone.

His body taking more than it should felt its willpower waning as he brushed his palm over the curve of her breast.

Clutching his sweater she moaned softly against the cries of the seagulls as she pulled him closer for more.

No dream had ever felt so real, the rough sand between her toes. the freeziing water rushing against her ankles, his wanting body holding her as if his life depended on it... and a kiss that made her feel as if she were flying.

He knew it was dangerous, knew it had gone on far too long, forcing himself to stop he pressed his forehead to hers just wanting one more second to feel her beneath him.

But it was too late.

Pulling away hearing the distinct banging against the walls of the mahogany door he pressed his mouth to her ear before disappearing like the wind whistling through the hall and down the stairs.

**_Beautiful… fucking beautiful…_**

**vTv**

Most of the day was gone as Violet pushed away her laptop more than satisfied that she managed to bang out two chapters for her book.

Crossing her arms in front of her she looked down at her phone surprised that it was already four thirty.

Dusk was already falling over the angry sea, bright orange surrounded by grey clouds she watched at the setting sun wavered along the horizon.

Running the tips of her fingers over her lips she pictured her dream, so real she could still taste him as her breath became uneven and quick, her skin hot flushed from his touch.

Violet couldn't remember another night that she had slept so soundly, felt so protected and safe.

She was snapped out of her vision as a glass flew across the room smashing into the wall shattering into a million pieces.

Holding her hand over her heart she jumped when she heard a knock at the door.

Unsure of what to handle first she walked to the front door still looking back at the shards of glass that covered the floor.

Opening the door her hand tightened around the doorknob looking up into the warm eyes that held her in her dreams the night before.

"Hello Violet…thought you might be up for that walk now."


	5. Longing

_**So appreciate the incredible fb, seriously thank you~**_

_**Chapter five**_

Running her hand through her sandy blonde hair Violet stepped back beyond shocked that he was standing there.

Dressed in a baggy pair of dark blue cotton shorts and a long white V-neck tee shirt she pulled the hem down twisting it around her fingers mortified that once again she was a mess.

Immediately lowering her wide eyes to the floor her dream flashed through her startled mind.

**_Lips full and soft parting her own, gentle hands skimming across her body, evidence of how badly he wanted her pressed urgently to her unapologetically._**

Instantly memories of past relationships shook her out of her stupidity.

Embarrassed and shaken how she could be so foolish after everything she had been through her rational brain brought her back to the familiar phase of rejection that always came sooner or later.

Stepping backwards away from him her mind quickly raced through the possibilities of what could want from her.

Forgetting that the slivers of glass was scattered across the floor she accidentally stepped on one piercing it right through the bottom of her bare foot.

"Fuck! Son of a bitch!" she hissed under her breath hopping over to the couch.

"Violet! Are you ok?"

The sincerity of his concern was too good to be true in her mind, but a part of her couldn't help but wish it were real.

Rushing to her side he patted his lap indicating for her to rest her foot on his thigh.

Surveying the several pieces of glass strewed about the floor his suspicions of what happened twisted his gut.

Hoping he was wrong he tenderly inspected the large piece that was still sliced into her skin.

"Is the isolation getting to you already, or did the glass just really piss you off?" he joked in an attempt to make her smile.

Covering her eyes she gave a half ass grin biting the inside of her cheek to avoid showing him that the pain was getting to her.

"Seriously you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

That was all he needed to hear before reaching for a throw pillow to place under her foot.

"You forget, I've lived in this house since I was a little boy, you can tell me; I promise not to lock up your liquor."

For a moment she considered conquering up a lie but decided against it, this wasn't going to lead anywhere and she was sick of games. She was for once going to just be herself.

If he didn't like it he could fuck himself, besides she was used to hearing how dark and gloomy she was, how abnormal her behavior seemed to everyone around her.

"Ok you asked for it, the glass just flew against the wall. Right before you knocked on the door, it was like someone just threw it …but as you can see I'm alone here… so you think I'm crazy?"

Titling his head to the side gazing down at her he carefully tucked a piece of her silky hair behind her ear bringing his mouth close her cheek.

"Be still, I'll be right back."

His husky voice sent chills through her that forced her to dig her nails into her thighs to hold back the undeniable affect he was having on her.

Upstairs Tate opened the medicine cabinet retrieving what he needed for her.

The window in the bathroom suddenly flew open and slammed back down nearly shattering the pane of glass.

Closing his eyes he gripped the edge of the bathroom sink his chest heaving with rage.

**_"You can't have her, I won't let you…she was meant for me."_**

An indistinct voice blew like the wind past Tate as he opened his eyes to view the image standing behind him in the mirror.

**_"You try to hurt her again, you scare her in any way, and you'll see just what I'm capable of."_**

**vTv**

Going back to what Violet knew she forced herself to try and figure out his angle, this couldn't be real; no one had ever treated her this way and as hard as it was going to be she wasn't going to fall for it.

Maybe he had no place to go and wanted to move back in the house, she wasn't sure but she knew it had to be something.

Leaning back against the arm of the couch she recalled her father's speech after her first bad break up.

**_Pouring his third scotch he loosened his tie as he shook his head disapprovingly at her._**

**_"Vi, I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this, I really didn't think we would even find ourselves in this position to be totally honest."_**

**_Arms folded in front of her she turned towards him before attempting to run up the stairs trying to escape another one of his drunken speeches._**

**_"What position is that dad?"_**

**_Shrugging casually he took a sip of the dark liquor before shaking his head condescendingly._**

**_"Well I really didn't see you having to deal with the trials of a relationship, and now I know that this could happen again I'm afraid we need to have a talk."_**

**_Sitting down on the stairs Violet rubbed her temples in frustration completely clueless as to what he was talking about._**

**_"Look you need to accept that you just don't have the necessary qualities that men desire."_**

**_Sloshing around his drink he glared out the window contemplating his next sentence._**

**_"There's no… warmth, no sexual assets to your personality. You have a smart ass mouth and an aggressive nature that I'm afraid men will never be attracted to. Not to mention you unfortunately acquired your mother's rather homely plain looks, and boyish body."_**

**_Watching her fall apart he sighed as he calmly strolled over to her placing his hand upon her shoulder._**

**_"I'm only telling you this because I love you, no man will ever be with you for love, it's just not in the cards for you sweetheart. Maybe now that you know this you'll be more careful the next time some mongrel comes sniffing around."_**

Suddenly she was aware of the sound of the broken glass being swept up in a dust pan and thrown away.

Within minutes he was back with a first aid kit and two glasses of wine.

Handing her a glass he sat back placing her foot back on his thigh.

Gingerly grasping the end of the sharp edge that was sticking out of her arch he gazed up at her with the kindness eyes she'd ever seen.

"This may hurt a bit so we'll do it on three, ok?"

Cocking her head to the side she smirked at him before taking a healthy sip of her wine.

"Fine, but I'm counting."

Slowly nodding with all amusement gone from his face he glared up at her staring so intensely it momentarily took her breath away.

With her sarcastic grin now too disappeared from her face she found herself settling her glass down on her lap so he couldn't see her trembling hands.

With barely a whisper so mesmerized by his penetrating stare she began to count.

"One… two… "

"You're beautiful Violet."

His raspy deep tone flowed over her so unexpectedly that it made her look down nervously, completely lost as to how to handle such words that had never been spoken to her before.

"W-Why did you say that?"

She managed to force out from her constricted throat almost feeling insulted that he would think she would believe such a thing.

Throwing the shard of bloody glass onto a paper towel he began to dab the cut on her foot with antiseptic before placing a bandage over it.

"Did I hurt you? Did you feel it at all?"

He questioned with one eyebrow raised already knowing the answer.

Taking another sip she shook her head before clearing her throat attempting to gain her barring's.

"That's not the point, you shouldn't say things you don't mean … it's a real shit thing to do."

She was so blindsided by everything that had happened, she hadn't noticed that she had a short sleeve tee shirt on instead of her usual sweater that went almost to her knuckles.

Taking another sip he noticed the line of scars climbing the inside of her arm.

Moving closer he knelt beside her taking the wine from her hand and placing it on the coffee table.

"You **_are_** beautiful Violet; I will never lie to you… **_ever."_**

Gently taking her hand he ghosted his fingertips over the crimson marks.

Looking for signs of the usual disgust and repulsion in his eyes but finding only sadness and what seemed like understanding she slowly pulled her arm away tucking it beneath her shirt.

In that moment her phone lit up vibrating hard against the coffee table near the shard of bloody glass.

Daniel's name appeared again causing a flood of emotions to wash over her already wounded expression.

Eyeing the name across her phone he sat back on the opposite end of the couch.

"Boyfriend?"

"Ex… "She breathed out softly not sure on how to finish her statement still feeling the sting of the reality of the situation.

Downing half his glass of wine he smoothed the tip of his finger around the rim making a high pitch ringing sound.

"Calling to get you back I assume?"

His far away expression locked onto the ruby colored alcohol swishing back and forth in his hand.

"I think Christina would disagree with that assumption."

She bitterly remarked stressing each word.

Looking up at her truly astounded his face searched hers finding only pain.

"He cheated on you."

Nodding she finished her wine.

"Fucker." Tate punctuated the word with a surprisingly strong amount of hatred.

"You would understand if you saw her, fucking sex on a stick, probably blowing him as we speak." She retorted sarcastically laughing to herself.

Pulling her knees protectively up to her chest Violet began to feel a slight buzz realizing she hadn't eaten anything all day.

"Well that was a mouthful of truth I wish I could take back."

Leaning over towards her he pulled her arm out from under the edge of her shirt.

Stroking the inside of her palm he nodded towards the slices up the inside of her arm.

"Is he the cause of this?"

His velvet tone captured her holding her eyes to his trapping them there.

"Some… but there is so much … _more_."

Gasping as his fingertips left her palm to part her knees he smoothed his hand up the inside of her thigh angling it outward.

Pushing up the edge of her shorts he revealed a fresh cut most definitely made that morning.

Sweeping his thumb over the self-inflicted wound he watched as her lips parted and her eyes slid shut.

"Promise me Violet, never cut here."

Watching entranced as she trembled under his touch he lightly brushed the tips of his fingers higher beneath her shorts.

"T-Tate… "A strange unfamiliar hot coil twisted inside her stomach causing her to reach out and grab his wrist stopping him from going any further.

Respecting her decision he slowly dragged his hand sliding it down along her pale soft skin to her ankle.

Standing he pressed his lips sweetly against her temple rasping intensely brushing her hair away from her flushed cheeks.

"If you nick you femoral artery you'd have three minutes to live, remember that."

"Out of sight he walked behind the couch leaning heavily against the doorframe panting softly still feeling the heat searing from between her legs."

Unable to hide the intense longing in his voice he breathed out softly pressing his forehead to the cool dark wood.

"You need to be careful Violet."


	6. Sea glass

_**thank you so much for your extremely sweet reviews, you have no idea how much I appreciate every single one :)**_

_**Chapter six**_

Dark lustful eyes angled to the floor as he gripped the doorframe, his fingertips swept along his bottom lip still feeling the warmth of her skin.

Taking a few ragged breaths he searched for the strength to walk away from her.

Looking over his shoulder he could see her sitting straight up now, her back to him, all emotions hidden except for a slight shiver shaking her small frame.

Unsure of how to save this moment he quietly spoke.

"I have to go, I shouldn't have … I-I didn't mean to …"

Feeling his willpower starting to dangerously wane, he slipped out the front door leaving it wide open to bang hard against the wall causing her to flinch as she traced the path along the inside of her thigh left by the cold chill of his soft caresses.

Running through the evening mist as darkness fell across the shore Tate disappeared into the night only to rematerialize in the basement below unable to stay very far from her.

Pacing back and forth his fingers dug painfully into his scalp punishing himself for his inappropriate behavior.

He wanted so badly to show her that he was different than the men she had known, his plans to woo her, slowly carefully seduce her, to gradually patiently gain her trust was all he thought about.

But that all went to shit after eyeing the inside of her creamy pale thigh and the beautiful inch cut that bloomed like the juice of a cherry.

He could just barely taste her on the tip of his tongue, as sweet as wine, as sweet as her lips that parted and shivered as he moved his hands over her.

Violet's sleepy confessions of just how unsatisfied Daniel and her other boyfriends had left her in the past made him desperate to show her real pleasure.

The unrestrained passion of someone who had waited years for her, who wanted nothing more than to take her hard and fast showing her exactly how mad with desire she had driven him.

Those long empty years had taken its toll leaving him hungry desperate for her soft skin, her slick warm thighs that trembled for him inviting him further deeper than anyone before.

Slamming his back against hard brick his mass of blonde curls fell across black eyes that slowly closed as his fantasy of her had been already set in motion like a hazy image appearing vividly almost painfully before him.

The sound of his leather belt sliding out of the buckle as the metal hit the floor resonated throughout the cement cob webbed walls alerting the others to his fevered endeavors.

Groaning roughly as he gripped his hard cock in his hand he found himself back on that scarlet couch perched once again dreamily between her bent knees lightly sweeping his tongue along the fresh slice that opened easily with just a slight nip of his teeth.

Black shameless eyes flickered up towards her body which was now arched back against the arm of the sofa.

The swell of her breasts heaved heavily with the rhythmic rapid beating of her heart as her eyes slid shut and her hands clutched the cushions on either side of her.

Furiously pumping his hand he shivered lapping at the copper crimson liquid gliding along his tongue as he stared heatedly between her legs.

**_"Fuck… Violet."_** He hissed bringing more curiosity to his fevered actions from the usually hidden occupants in the house.

He could feel them there coming out from around shadowed corners and dark forgotten crawl spaces to watch the show.

Tate was too far gone to care, too far up her supple thigh, too drunk off the dizzying scent of arousal he had eagerly taken in just a few precious minutes ago.

So wet, so deliciously drenched from just the light brush of his fingertips, so unexpected, so fucking shocking after hearing how she had felt nothing from the fuckers that she had been with before.

It was proof, all the evidence he needed to back up his unwavering knowledge that she was '_the one'_.

She was his answer to a lifetime of loneliness, an eternity of yearning, for the chance to love and be loved that had been so callously ripped away so long ago.

He was gloriously slick from teetering on the edge so quickly; his jaw clenched tight imagining her sweet whimpers encouraging him on.

Chills of his approaching fall rushed through him like never before as he imagined running a firm tongue against her clit like a whip of fire.

That was all it took to finish himself off as he gasped for air harshly before reaching quickly for his ripped jeans that pooled around his ankles knowing there would be consequences for his actions.

Lydia was the first to appear before him sarcastically giving him a slow patronizing applause.

"Very impressive… but you know you're only torturing yourself."

Bolder than the rest she stood hands on hips, gaping bloody hole in her chest, irritatingly scraping her black high heels along the cement floor.

With fifty bucks from her last trick still stuffed in the back pocket of her cut offs, she flipped her raven long hair over her shoulder and began circling him closely.

Adjusting his clothes Tate avoided looking directly at the vengeful spirit wishing he had chosen another place to take out his explosive frustrations.

"She's expecting you to do what you've_ always_ done, what she _needs_ you to do."

Wiping the sweat from his brow still trying to recover, he breathlessly lashed out at her.

"Fuck off Lydia."

Shy Chelsea who hardly ever showed herself surprisingly was the next to comment behind a curtain of long strawberry blonde hair.

Shuffling her bare feet back and forth the young runaway played with the frayed edge of her white peasant blouse that was soaked with blood as she stared down at her pink bubble gum toe nails.

Her soft whisper was barely audible but he knew exactly who she was.

"Tate, I think it's sweet that you're in love."

He answered her with a whisper as low and gentle as her not wanting to frighten her.

"Thank you Chelsea."

He wasn't able to look into her big green innocent eyes, never could afterwards.

Tate had begged for her life, it was the first and last time he ever dared stand up to Constance, that was until now.

His argument was her untouched body, her virginal soul, a life yet to be lived.

It only made her crave her more; the purer the soul only meant a stronger punch of youth for his insatiable aging mother.

A damning murmur breezed by Tate, as Brenda huddled under the staircase.

"She's going to rip into her heart like a juicy ripe apple."

Brenda's thin arms wrapped protectively around the deep bloody hole in her chest as she brought her scrapped knees up to her chin.

Short blonde hair streaked with purple tips flew across her heavily dark lined eyes as she watched his sneakers run up the steps above her.

"She'll never let you have her."

Refusing to look back as he took the stairs two by two the fury of his determined tone reverberated throughout the entire house.

"She has no choice."

**vTv**

A week had passed since that night before he showed his face to her again.

During that time she wrote furiously sticking to her time table for her new book and he stood guard quietly unnoticed by her side.

Aside from the usual noises from an old house that she explained away, nothing had occurred to upset her in anyway, but she was far from safe and he knew it.

Standing on the roof hands shoved in the pockets of his navy pea coat Tate watched her on the shore.

He felt butterflies in his stomach as she walked through the mist, her silky hair flowing wildly behind her, several books tucked up against her chest, her delicate hand shielding her eyes as she winced into the setting sun.

_**Violet, **_he breathed out, taking in how strikingly beautiful he believed her to be, so different from anyone he had ever known, strong but vulnerable, graceful still fiercely bold.

He wanted so badly to erase the memories that brought her tears at night and thoughts of doubt that loomed over her during the day.

Following her to the edge of the roof he stood on the highest point looking down at her loving how she stood alone, smiling softly to herself as orange reflections rippled out towards her through the deep blue ocean.

He knew she understood how powerful and freeing the sea was, he saw it in the poems she wrote by her bedside, and the way she'd close her eyes and just listen to the waves crashing.

He pictured them standing together, his arms wrapped lovingly around her, his love, his girl, forever washing away all the sins that weighed him down, pulling him out of the darkness and into a light only she could shine.

She had been gone most of the day, the longest since she had been staying with_ him_, as he saw it.

The waves were calm as the sun disappeared behind the horizon; she stayed there until it was completely gone swallowed by darkness of the night and the thousands of stars that would soon scatter across the sky in its place.

Kneeling down he smiled watching as she tried to escape the lapping cobalt white capped water that seemed to chase after her black boots that came up to her knees.

She was dressed up today, a twinge of jealously rippled through him knowing that the local townies got a glance at his girl.

Biting down on his bottom lip he tilted his head admiring her black tights and the short black shirt that wrapped around the body that he had been fantasizing about for what seemed like forever now.

He couldn't wait any longer to talk to her again as he jumped down onto the sandy scape of the side of the house.

Stealing a glance as he drifted by each window he patiently waited for her to get situated inside.

Standing with his back to the front door waiting just a bit more he gazed out to the vast sea noting that for once he didn't wish to disappear into nothing.

"Are you here to see the ocean or me?"

His eyes slide shut for a moment taking in the almost musical tone in her voice that while seemed sarcastic was transparently incredibly sexy.

"Definitely **_you_** Violet."

He kept trying to remember his plan, whispering it over in his mind again and again.

**_Romance_** her, make her**_ trust_** you, **_woo _**her… **_seduce_** her…

She backed up as he walked aggressively towards her, eyes black as coal searing straight into her wounded soul.

Speaking to her in a voice so deep and husky he pinned her physically unknowingly up against the wall.

"I have something for you."

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a handful of smooth emerald and sapphire colored objects placing them carefully in her palms.

He watched her eyes brighten with curiosity as she ran the tip of her finger over and down each one delicately trying to figure out what they were.

"It's very pretty, but I don't know – "

"It's sea glass."

Flashing an unsure expression up towards him she shook her head still never hearing of such a thing.

Tate grinned widely, charmed, instantly hooked by her ability to be strongly independent and sweetly innocent at the same time.

"You see it was once garbage, just smashed bottles thrown onto the shore. The waves carried the broken pieces out into the ocean, after years of being caressed by the constant rolling sea they are carried back to the waters edge as something completely different… something unique… something…._beautiful_."

Violet found herself being lulled by his story, lured to him with each word, each breath as he closed the space between them.

Then he was suddenly there, his soft mouth pressed against her parting her lips sweeping his tongue lightly along her breathlessly as the sea glass tumbled to the floor.

She felt as if she were flying only tethered down by his icy hands that pressed gingerly against the sides of her face.

Violet gripped the lapels of his coat as the memory of him running out on her the week before came rushing into her head, she didn't know what to believe.

Breaking away from his fiery kiss she ducked out from the wall and walked slowly towards the door that still swung open holding it tightly in her hands.

"I didn't think you would be back."

She forced her voice to harden still afraid of a past where she was baited into thinking that she had something only to be left feeling foolish and torn.

Immediately he was behind her standing flush against her, his hands rising up the black tights that had enticed him on the roof as his mouth brushed sinfully against her ear.

He glared demandingly at the door as it wrenched out of her hands forcibly slamming shut.

"You were wrong."


	7. Black tights

**_Such sweet reviews, thank you so much! more of Tate's past revealed in the next chpt I promise :)_**

**_Chapter seven_**

The tips of her fingers burned as she stood staring at the closed door in front of her.

Her eyes were wide, frightened, her mind questioning, reasoning, analyzing what could have possibly happened as his hands continued to graze up her black tights lifting her skirt along the way.

"W-Wait Tate…"

Her lips parted trembling as she felt him brush his mouth along her neck like icy feathers skimming along her heated skin.

Breathing out softly like satin wrapping around her body he continued to distract her.

"Shh… "

Still feeling the powerful force that jarred the door out of her hands she knew he had not left her body.

That what she saw was not possible.

No draft, no amount of wind, no excuse could explain how that door tore from her hands and slammed closed.

There was no doubt as he stood pressed hard against her that his cold demanding urgent touch was displayed along _both_ her thighs the entire time.

"But… the door… how…. "

Violet's wavering voice turned into a slow whine as he surged roughly against her.

Her mind was in a daze lost between Tate's persuasive compelling body moving behind her and what she had just seen and felt.

"Don't be afraid."

His raspy whisper was everywhere, kissing her mouth, rising from beneath her, behind her, above her, spinning, circling, flying all around her at once.

Like a slow burn her warm skin melted beneath his chilly embrace causing her to lean helplessly back against him.

She could feel his rising grin against the bare skin of her shoulder as he nuzzled her shirt down.

She was confused, falling, lost in all that he was and all that she didn't understand.

Swallowing hard Violet felt herself tight in his trap, hard, lean, steel, impossible to escape, full of fire and want.

She could feel the excitement growing in him as his tongue danced along the side of her neck, as if he had conquered a quest, as if he were winning at a game he was born to play.

Breathing hard Violet tried to cling to her reality, of what she knew, could count on, but he was strong, his will unrelenting, insistent.

With her skirt now bunched up along the curve of her hips he was free to roam between her legs, the core of his dreams.

Rocking slowly behind her he breezed his fingertips up further, higher until he was able to thoroughly cup her.

The barrier of her silky stockings only added to anticipation, the mystery of what secrets she kept, what hidden treasures he would soon discover.

His other hand fisted the material of her skirt pressing her hard against him showing her exactly what she was doing to him.

Finding her soaked, completely drenched knowing that _he_ was the one to bring her to this point, not a dream, not his own fantasy wielding his will inside his twisted mind drove him further as he dug his fingers into the delicate material.

The sound of her black tights tearing sent a delicious shiver through him as he slipped the tips of his fingers inside.

Feeling her bare skin for the first time so soft, so wet, so searing hot, nearly pushed him to the edge as he slipped two long fingers over her curling slightly, teasing, rousing her to a place she had never quite reached.

Not with Daniel or any other, certainly not with herself.

_"Fuck_… "

Reaching up to grasp his sleeve that draped over his wrist as his hand moved over her she let out a desperate moan.

_"God…Tate…"_

She was shivering now, teetering, wavering, blissfully on the cusp of a place she had never been.

The side of his full lips curled upwards knowing that he was the one making her _feel,_ _shake, purr…_

His eyes slid closed as his fingertips became mouthwateringly slick, her knees began to buckle; her breath hitched harshly_._

Desperate to hear her he urged her on whispering devilishly against her ear.

_"Let go… Violet…" _

It was that instant that her cell began its glaringly loud ringtone shattering the moment, shocking her out of his grip.

Spinning around she leaned against the door panting hands splayed over her closed eyes as if trying hard to gather her senses.

Left unsatisfied and rattled to the bone she reached a shaky hand over the counter where her phone continued to ring annoyingly between them..

Slamming his hand down over her cell Violet stunned glared up at him questioningly.

Enraged he angled eyes as black as night pierced through blonde curls down at the name stretched across the screen.

**Daniel**

Breathlessly she pulled at her skirt trying to get it back in place as she tugged at the phone from beneath his stilled hand.

"Tate, what are you doing?"

His fingers suddenly lifted up leaving her to quickly answer her phone leaving him to grip the side of the counter.

Violet turned away from him walking further into the living room talking low as she quickly smoothed down her hair and fixed her twisted clothes.

Tate caught a few phrases through the pounding thundering pulse of his heartbeat raging in his ears.

_"Coming next week… "_

_"I'm fine, keeping busy writing … "_

_"So, it didn't work out... "_

_"I have nothing to say… "_

_"Yes, I guess we can talk… "_

It was only one side of the conversation, _her_ side, but he got the point.

Daniel the limp dick broke up with Christina the skank and was headed here to get Violet back.

Glaring down at the floor his fists by his side he watched as she made her way towards him cautiously.

Treading water carefully seeing that he was clearly upset Violet approached him leaning on the counter beside him.

"Tate, I don't know what happened back there… "

"Yes, you do."

Sighing she nodded knowing there was no way she could deny how he had just spun her.

"Well yes, but I mean we hardly know each other… I mean I like you, maybe you could come by this weekend and we can take that walk or do something so… so we can get to know each other better."

Shoving his fists inside his pockets he kept his black eyes focused on the floor knowing just how much they were loving this down in the basement.

"So _you, _want me to … leave."

Clutching her phone she rested it against her chin determined to gain control of the situation around her on both ends.

"For tonight, _yes… _I want to see you again Tate, I just want to know you more."

Lifting his intense dark eyes up catching hers he pushed off the counter so he could face her.

"Does this have to do with your boyfriend?"

Still feeling as if he was there, perched between her thighs, the frosty flicks of his fingers skimming over her recklessly, beautifully… she gripped the counter in back of her to hold her herself steady.

"Daniel is _not _my boyfriend. He wants to talk, it doesn't mean anything, I could never …"

Looking away she got pissed realizing that she didn't owe him any explanations.

"Look he has nothing to do with this! We've seen each other exactly three times and … and … "

Leaning forwards he grazed her cheek with the back of his hand softly while pressing his cold lips to the shell of her ear.

"And I had you… you were on the edge… ready to cum for the very first time. Don't lie to me, I know it's true."

Smiling faintly he slipped his fingers from her cheek grazing them along her bottom lip enough for her to taste the truth of his words.

"See you in a few days Violet."

Before she could catch her breath to speak again he was gone, lost in the mist that seemed to wrap around the cottage protectively, secretively, as if it were cutting itself off from the rest of the world.


	8. Here without you

_**Thank you so much, your lovely reviews encourage me to write, so appreciate it! **__** ;)**_

_**Chapter eight**_

Seething with rage Tate slumped down into the cool rough sand at the edge of the shore.

Lifeless hands thirsting for vengeance clawed into crushed shells and green slimy seaweed tortured by the memory of her soft lips moving in painful slow motion as she spoke to Daniel.

The same lips that parted and moaned for him as she writhed and bucked in his arms shivering breathing out his name just a few moments before…

He was coming _here_, coming to see _her_, to try and touch _her_… touch**_ his_** Violet.

But Tate wouldn't lose her not after everything, not after finally finding her… not for anything.

Closing his fierce eyes he envisioned images of what he was desperate to do, what he needed to do.

Blood bright red thick with cries of pain screamed deliciously in his ears as he visualized gutting Daniel.

Groin to sternum one long lingering slash tearing into flesh and muscle, fingers digging magnificently against a crushing windpipe, the slosh of intestines and organs spilling to the ground, measured painful drawn out agony written across a faceless man.

The last frantic guttural gasp of fruitless air, the blank stare of death, hollow, empty, final…

Surrendering to the dark thoughts clouding his mind he curled his hands into fists slamming them into the hard sand.

"Tate… my dear son, we need to talk."

Black hateful eyes snapped open hearing the patronizing, saccharine nauseating laced tone flowing between bright red dime store lipstick.

"There's nothing to talk about."

His words final and threatening were more of a warning than anything else but that meant very little to her.

Manipulation and fear were her weapons and she wielded them well, especially against a sensitive soul who she had been able to control since he was a little boy.

A son who's appetite boarded on the dark side even with having the paradox of being strangely empathetic and vulnerable.

At times thought of as weaknesses, these traits irritated her, but they were tolerated when she saw how attractive they served to be to the opposite sex.

_A means to an end,_ she'd whisper to herself from the window as she watched him work his magic on unsuspecting girls.

"Forgive my need for formalities but I do believe it is only proper for a son when speaking to his mother to give her the respect of looking her in the eyes."

Clenching his jaw he rammed his heels into the rigid sand to push himself up so he could turn and face her.

Shoving his hands in his pockets he glared up to her noticing immediately the embedded crows feet stretching out from her ice blue eyes and the deep gouges wedged between her eyebrows.

She would soon be growing desperate, ravenous for what she craved and what now was an inquiry would soon be a deadly demand.

Tate edged pensive dark eyes towards the lapping wake of the sea observing as it caressed the rocky shore beckoning it, luring it back into the endless deep abyss of the vast ocean.

He remembered wishing that it would take him out too, remove him from her clutches into somewhere clean and safe.

But that day never came.

He was so young when it started, barely eight years old.

It was a hazy memory one full of regret; reminisce of his innocence still lingered within these thoughts, a recollection of what it was like to be alive and untainted.

Before Constance ripped it all away, forcing him to do her dirty work, coercing him into devious deeds that would change him forever, that would give him a taste and a hunger that would never be satiated.

**_"No mama, I can't do it, I won't."_**

**_He could still hear his baby sister screaming in the closet full of broken mirrors, locked terrified alone, all because of him._**

**_He could still picture his mother, hands on her hips, unaffected, emotionless glaring down over him._**

**_"Let her out."_**

**_Big brown eyes peaked skittishly out from a mop of blonde hair as his hands shook staring up into her cold stare._**

**_Calmly she placed her long coral painted fingernails along his chin bringing his little face closer to her._**

**_"Do you know what would happen to little Addy if you forced me to keep her in that closet Tate, alone… scared, without water or food?"_**

**_He looked around nervously as she pointed a single finger sharply against his flushed cheek forcing his tear filled eyes towards the closet door._**

**_Shaking his head he recalled wishing for his father that walked out just months before._**

**_Months before catching her with another man, weeks after her suicide in the ocean, leaving them alone with a vengeful ghost with a merciless appetite for fleeting youth and handsome men…_**

**_"Well dear let me inform you, it's already been eight hours… by tomorrow night her skin will begin to feel as if it's on fire. She'll start to incessantly scratch and tear at herself everywhere ripping into her body making it bleed. Soon after that the hallucinations will begin. Things that aren't there will begin to appear, monsters with big gnashing teeth and claws as sharp as razors will crowd next to her drooling over her helpless body, feeding off her fear. Her tongue will start to swell and crack choking the very life out of her."_**

**_Reaching his little hands over his ears to block out her horrific words he shook his head begging her to stop._**

**_"I'll do it… I'll do whatever you want, just please let her out."_**

He had always been her protector, her guardian against a crazy mother whose madness only intensified to dangerous heights after her death.

It was there on that lonely stretch of beach where he would wander searching out the next lamb to be slaughtered.

He never understood how easily it was to lure them, to get them to believe whatever sob story he decided to spin.

So trusting and naïve, he knew better, always did.

People lie, deceit, betray… kill.

It was the way of the world, at least his anyway.

When he was little all he had to do was shed a few tears and hold out his little hand asking for help.

**_"Please help me, my mom fell and she isn't moving, I'm scared and all alone… please come with me I don't want to go back there all alone." _**

And just like that they would follow, right into the hands of the devil, right into hell itself.

In the beginning he would stand in the corner squeezing his eyes shut, holding Addy as she cried, but he got older and with that came a morbid curiosity, a temptation to watch.

When he grew and changed so did the game, blessed with an angelic face with wisps of blonde hair that fell over big sensitive vulnerable eyes and a wicked devilish grin he became the kind of sultry bait that truly mesmerized any girl unlucky enough to find herself in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Fait can be a cruel heartless bitch when she wants to be.

The art of seduction came natural to him; girls were instantly drawn, pulled in by the simple curve of his lips or the velvet rise in his voice.

Whether it was a street wise hooker, a pot smoking kid that strayed from her friends, or even a wayward innocent run away, he knew just what to say, how to adapt his cunning wit, spin his childlike sexy charm walking them right to the door of their untimely end.

"You are a very clever boy – "

"I am a man now mother, not a boy."

Huffing with impatience he began to back away into the rolling mist.

"Yes well the jury's still out on that one I'm afraid, seems to me she's holding out for this, _Daniel_, and well let's face it sweetheart unlike you _he_ is very much alive. With him she can live and thrive in a world of endless possibilities, where as_ you_... well my lovely boy you can't even walk past this blasted mist. Just do the right thing and give her to me, before she breaks your little heart to pieces."

Already feeling the loss of Violet beneath his skin he disappeared leaving his mother with a mere echo and the promise of a fight for her soul.

**"Not her, not _ever_."**

**vTv**

Stretching out onto his back Tate stared up at the attic ceiling bathed in the comfort of the pitch blackness that covered him like a thick heavy blanket.

It was then that he heard it, directly below from where he was laying, water rushing into the porcelain clawed old fashioned tub.

Pressing his ear to the dusty floor boards he could clearly make out the pulsating water filling up the tub beneath him.

His eyes slid closed as the water abruptly halted knowing she was at that very moment slipping her bare body into the searing hot water.

A deep groan left him as his hand drifted over the stiffness growing quickly inside his ripped jeans.

"You have to show her."

Whipping his head around he narrowed his eyes attempting to make out the small form huddled in the corner behind some boxes.

"Chelsea? Is that you?"

He whispered softly knowing that the slightest wrong move could send her right back into the dark recesses of the basement to disappear.

Being petrified of Constance the girls chose to stay down in the basement even though they had the freedom to roam the entire house.

From time to time one or more would venture past the stairs but it wasn't the norm, but Chelsea like being close to Tate, always staying undetectable, always wanting something she could never have.

"She's unsure of herself, with the likes of men, she needs… encouragement. Go help her, show her how desirable she is."

Standing up Tate moved towards her only catching a wisp of her red hair as it flew in the air disappearing from his sight.

**vTv**

Listening to the rustle of hot water as it lapped against her pale skin caused him to rest his forehead against the bathroom door.

Violet sunk deeper in the steamy bath completely unaware of his presence just outside the room.

Tall flames from white candles surrounded her wavering seductively back and forth in rhythm to the wind drifting through warped windows frames and cracked walls that held too many secrets to count casting strange shadows that danced before her hazel eyes.

His hand drifted over the wood of the door lightly hearing droplets of water spill from her baby soft skin as she ran her fingertips experimentally over her thighs.

Pushing the door ever so carefully he could see her now through a heavenly inch wide gap giving him a stunning naked wet view of her that he had up till now only dreamed about.

_"Fuck."_

Damp honey locks stuck to her skin as a sweltering haze rose in waves off every part of her.

Small slick breasts peaked out through soapy scorching water as her back arched and knees rose parting gloriously before him.

The devil himself couldn't have held him back as he edged the door open unnoticed to her as her eyes continued to stay closed locked in her own little world.

Chest heaving, lips parted, cock rock hard he glared down at her using all of his willpower not to materialize so he could pull her up from the tub to fuck her senseless on the bathroom floor.

Flames from the candles flickered violently as a cold breeze wafted through the room causing little goose bumps to rise along her flushed pink skin.

Settling behind her he knelt down perching his full lips close to her ear.

Fluctuating dreamily between a heated induced daze she was vaguely aware of her surroundings, but not at all aware of him.

Icy breath pulsated along her neck caused her to shiver as she gripped the sides of the tub needing to have a sense of stability, to feel anchored somehow as her fantasy of him came to fruition.

Her head fell back as she breathed out his name in an almost desperate plea.

"Tate… please…"

Black lustful eyes widened then closed as he worked to calm himself down.

Violet was fantasizing about him, with no influence, no provoking or coercive suggestions whispered in her ear.

He could feel her hesitation as she skimmed her fingers down between her thighs stopping just short of the place she needed to be.

Frustration knitted her eyebrows as she squeezed her eyes shut wishing she could _'just let go' _like he had urged her to back downstairs when he was slipping his fingers inside her teasing mercilessly as he slowly continued to thrust himself behind her.

She pictured him there hovering over her eyes intense demanding sultry staring down at her.

The thought sent a searing ache straight her clit causing her to clench her thighs together while a strangled whimper left her parted lips.

Hungry black eyes watched intently as her fingers drifted to her breast lingering just over her hard peak.

As if knowing she needed a push he leaned forward, his unsteady cold breath dancing along her skin soothing her, encouraging her.

_"I'm_ _here Violet."_

Her breath hitched in her dry throat at his barely there whisper floated around her body diving inside, wrapping around her rushing beside her.

Choosing to believe this was her over active imagination he suddenly became very real.

Her eyes narrow barely open gazing over the steam lifting off of her now consumed by messy blonde hair and a whimsical seductive grin.

"Tate… "

Wining now almost on the verge of crying from her need to cum she finally let her fingers navigated by his imaginary ones drift over her taut nipple.

**_"Touch_**_ yourself… **please** yourself. "_

A gentle flick soon turned to a hard pull as her other hand feverishly descended to her throbbing clit.

Tate growled loudly as her knees spread wide hitting the sides of the tub forcefully causing the water to spill over the sides splashing into delicate puddles onto the floor extinguishing the candles that circled her.

_"It's **me** sweet Violet… **my** fingers touching you…**my** tongue tasting you…"_

Breathless her hips began to buck in slow agonizing rhythm to the image drifting through her mind as her fingers worked their will bringing her closer to the edge.

Tate's fingers dug into the intricate tub curling gripping pulling as his willpower began to wane.

It was too much watching her fall apart before him, to the image of him without being able to actually touch her.

Remembering Chelsea's words he breathed out in frustration trying to restrain himself.

**_"Help her… show her how desirable she is…."_**

His icy breath gently feathered the skin on the back of her neck as he let her find her way, knowing she needed this.

_"So fucking beautiful, don't stop Violet... "_

Moaning his name again she picked up the pace as she pulled in her bottom lip hard ripping into her sweet cut once again.

"Oh god, Tate... "

Tiny drops of blood pooled along her panting mouth before falling into the water as her teeth roughly bit into her lip.

Everything blurred into a searing point of no return for him as he watched the crimson ripples lap against her skin.

The closer to the edge she ventured the harder he strained to control himself behind her, his muscles flexed contracting almost painfully, his cock twitched hard pulsating begging for release.

**_"Fuck Violet… cum for me!"_**

He didn't mean to be so loud; he never meant to startle her, to give up his position suspended in back of her.

Tate was in a panic, she couldn't know, not now.

Snapping her head up she sat up in the tub instantly covering her chest, thrashing her head all around searching out the demanding voice that just a moment ago rasped urgently against the back of her neck.

Breathless she looked around confused as her frightened eyes widened.

Briefly she wondered if she were crazy, but there was no doubt, _that_ voice, _his_ voice was unmistakable, thick with lust, commanding assaulting her senses… uninvited but not unwanted…she knew without really knowing… it was him.

But how, it wasn't possible, she would've have seen him leave, nothing was making sense.

Shakily she called out to him lost as to how one second he was behind her and the next gone.

"Tate?"

That's when she saw it, smudged along the full length mirror against the back of the bathroom door.

A handprint, larger than her small hand...

She watched stunned as condensation dripped down from the imprint of his long fingers as if it just happened.

Shivering now holding her knees tight to her chest she whispered out his name confirming to herself that what she was seeing was real.

**"**Tate."


	9. not this time

**_Thank you so much for your sweet reviews, hope you enjoy ;)_**

**_Chapter nine_**

Knees pulled up to his chest Tate tugged repetitively at the frayed edge of his sweater rocking back and forth as images of Violet spinning in front of the mirror admiring the new dress she had bought in town yesterday played relentlessly in his mind.

It was a few hours ago that he wandered into his/her bedroom to find her awkwardly attempting to seem like she belonged in this very sexy slip of a gown.

It had been two weeks since she told him to come back in a few days, since the incident in the bathtub; he stayed unseen to her, hiding in plain sight, unsure of how to answer questions he knew would be asked of him.

As shy as Violet was about sex and her insecurity about her body, she was very vocal about detecting bullshit in people, it was one of the things she hated most.

She would rather hear the truth and deal with the inevitable pain than be handed a load of bullshit and lies.

There was truly nothing she despised more from men; her father was the king of lies, an expert at weaving stories of deceit to keep from getting caught during his many affairs when her mother became sick.

Violet's ex-boyfriends would go one step further, manipulating her into thinking she was crazy, unstable, making up stories to confuse her, questioning her own memory of things that were said and done.

Using painful insecurities about herself Daniel twisted his way inside her eating away at what was good and clean little by little until she was left with nothing but self-doubt and repulsion

During one particular night Daniel hadn't even kissed or touched her before climbing in bed behind her, shoving down her panties and slamming hard inside her.

He had told her many times that women loved the way he fucked, that it was her that was screwed up, this was the way the rest of the world was and he was getting tired of the same old shit from her.

With this in the back of her head she squeezed her eyes shut thinking that he was right, maybe there was something wrong with her, the girls in the porno movies he watched certainly seemed to enjoy it.

So she tried, but she felt his boredom, she knew he wasn't into it, into her, it was pure torture and beyond humiliating.

Mortified and in pain Violet just laid there wishing she were anywhere else as he painfully dug his fingers into her hip while grunting against her ear angrily.

After it was over he grabbed her by the back of her hair roughly before pulling out, calmly he spoke behind her aggravated and cold as disappointment loomed in his voice.

**_'It's like fucking a dead fish.' _**

Those words never left her, they were branded, burned forever just beneath her skin like an invisible scar no one could see but her.

She spent the next year covering up the shame of her body with long skirts, layers of shirts and baggy sweaters.

Convinced that others would feel the same as Daniel and spun by his ability to say kind words to her about their future one second than slam her the very next with a crippling insult she stayed with him, hating herself with each passing day.

Given the failures of her past relationships and her father's way with her as far back as she could remember, plus the loss of her mother it wasn't that much of a reach that she found herself feeling this way.

It was only when she was with Tate that she felt different; it was as if when he looked at her he saw someone special, even beautiful.

The few times that they had been together was so overwhelming for her, the intensity of his stare, the urgency of his touch, how with no effort at all she would be left aching, wet, wanting for him and only him.

It frightened her how much power he seemed to have over her, the magnitude of his passionate words whispered from a mouth so tempting it made her shiver.

For someone to have that much control over her was terrifying, she was determined not to let herself yet again be devoured by another man, no matter how good and kind he seemed.

Not that she wasn't aware of the shades of darkness behind that angelic face, but it never conjured fear in her, more of a fascination.

She felt like she was staring into a beautiful kaleidoscope of colors and emotions so intense you couldn't help but be attracted to it.

Violet had spent time thinking of the strange occurrences that seemed to always lead back to him, she knew she had no choice but to confront him, only how she didn't know.

After that night that she asked him to leave he told her he'd be back in a few days, it had been almost two weeks since then, but for some reason she wasn't worried about him returning.

There was some strange connection between them and she knew time was nearing, that he would soon be at her doorstep once again.

Tate unaware of any of this let his insecurities and paranoia take over as he watched her, a mixture of intense jealously and wonder flickered wildly behind those black eyes as he glared at her through the crack in the door.

The dress, black long to her ankles fit like a silky second skin with thin straps across her alabaster slender shoulders made him dizzy causing him to grip the door.

The woman at the store suggested that if possible she didn't wear anything beneath it besides a thong because the lines would surely show.

She held up the black thong staring at it like it was something alien, ridiculous and after all of two seconds decided to throw it in the trash.

Blood trickled from his fingernails as he dug them as hard as he could into the door desperately trying to hold himself back.

Just a few more seconds he thought to himself as he began to back away slowly leaving tiny half-moon blood stains etched into the wood.

Her honey shimmering tresses were different from the pin straight style she usually wore it.

Full and wavy, wild almost as if windswept the ends kissed the swell of her breasts that peaked out from the stark black of her dress.

Bare foot she rose on her toes smoothing down the material over her tight ass making sure it was perfect.

It was all he could take as he closed his eyes and disappeared not really caring where he ended up.

There was a change in her, a slight fluctuation in the way she saw herself, an air of wavering confidence that flickered across her hazel eyes as she looked over her new outfit.

**vTv**

"She looked fucking hot, I'm sure Daniel will **_love_** the change."

Lydia laughed sarcastically as she sauntered over towards Tate as he persistently rocked back and forth griping his knees while staring intensely at a crack climbing up the basement wall.

He had remained there overnight since witnessing Violet preparing for her visit with Daniel, caught between deciding the most painful way to kill him and the image of her in that dress he was almost paralyzed.

Twisting her dark hair around her finger she smacked her gum rolling her eyes up towards the ceiling.

"That was her hang up if I'm not mistaken right, too frigid for his taste? Doesn't Daniel like a little whore in his women?"

Halting his constant motion Tate stood glaring down into her amused satisfied eyes.

"Perhaps I should tell Constance that it's been _you_ frightening away certain female prospects that have ventured down our misty shore? I'm sure she would understand considering your past relations with her."

His tone was flat, dark, void of emotion as if he'd been gutted and left empty and cold.

Backing away into the shadows of the basement Lydia smirked winking as a large pink bubble popped between her ruby lips.

"Don't blame me; you're the one who taught her to_ 'discover'_ herself in the bathtub."

Closing his eyes tight he found himself back in the attic his hands flat against the sides of a small window that looked out onto the distant road in back of the cottage.

His fingers curled digging into the warped salt embedded wood watching as Violet drove the rusted blue truck down the curved narrow dirt road that led back home to him.

Feeling soft unsure fingers pressing lightly against his back reassuringly Chelsea becoming braver peaked over his shoulder rising up on her bare toes.

Her voice was barely a noticeable breath against his ear.

"Don't listen to Lydia, she's full of vengeance, she doesn't want you to be happy. She wants you to suffer."

His dark eyes fell to the dusty floor as her truck drove around the house out of sight.

Crushing sadness filled his voice as his eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall, it was still so painful to be around her even after all these years.

"You have every right to feel the same way Chelsea, you … _you_ were so young, so innocent… you know I never meant to – "

"Shh… what's done is done. We both know you had no choice."

They both looked back as the front door slammed shaking the house rattling the restless spirits out of their hidden corners and dark shadows.

"It's been two weeks since the incident in the bathtub; you need to see her again, before Daniel comes tomorrow night."

Shaking his head he pulled his sleeves down over his hands digging his nails into the wool material.

"She's hardly been here, I scared her, she knows something's up, she's not stupid."

Removing her fingertips from his back as if it hurt too much to touch him Chelsea walked backwards to lean against the wall safe in the darkness of the corner of the room.

"We both know you have ways of distracting her from the truth."

A deep sadness drifted through her voice unnoticed by Tate wishing she was on the receiving end of his affections.

"Her new dress, her hair … she's waiting for him. She's going to take him back."

Despondent his sorrowful eyes drifted shut as the words fell from his lips.

Feeling a quick fleeting icy breeze race by his face he looked up at her surprised by a forceful behavior that he had never witness before.

"It wasn't _his_ name she cried out as she touched herself, it was you Tate. She was thinking of you, wishing it was you… dreaming it was you. If you let her slip through your fingers you'll only have yourself to blame, and what's worse is you'll have to watch as Constance feasts upon her tender heart knowing you could have saved her! Time is running out … for the both of you. Go to her, now!"

Left alone in the emptiness of himself Tate stood shaken by Chelsea's declaration.

Silently he wandered down the stairs passed the empty spaces where the picture frames once hung grazing his fingertips along the faded wallpaper marking the many years that he had spent alone.

Hearing water running in the sink he edged the bathroom door open carefully just enough see Violet inside as she lifted her shirt revealing the soft skin above the curve of her hip.

Her phone was vibrating shaking along the edge of the bathtub, it was her father again.

Violet shivered with anticipation as she opened the small wooden box placing it on the side of the faucet.

Leaning his forehead against the doorframe he stared waiting, watching, trapped between the urge to stop her and the thrill of witnessing the crimson blood emerge from her milky white tender skin.

Removing the blade she positioned it above the chosen spot averting her eyes back to her cell for a second as it began to ring once again.

Her father was insistent, she knew he was growing more pissed by the second as she ignored his calls.

Tate licked his lips and swallowed hard as she pierced her porcelain skin in one long single swipe.

They both released a shuddered breath at the same time, hers stemming from the relief of pressure mounting inside, his for an entirely different reason.

Closing his eyes he found himself outside the front door quickly knocking unable to hold back any longer.

After a few seconds she was there flushed, happily surprised, smile wide and inviting.

"Tate, it's been a while, I thought maybe you forgot about me."

Her tone was sincere, sweet, too spontaneous to be spoken out of a need to be kind.

With a smile that could bring most women to their knees Tate lifted his big brown eyes up towards her causing her to chew nervously on her bottom lip.

"Who could forget about you Violet?"

Shuffling her feet anxiously embarrassed by his endearing words she rested the side of her face against the edge of the door.

"Well, it has been a few weeks."

Shoving his hands inside his front pockets he nodded.

"I was in Connecticut. There was a death in the family, a distant relative but I still had to make an appearance."

Her expression grew serious concerned about his loss.

"I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do? Were you close - "

Waving her off he shook his head lifting his blonde locks away from his eyes.

"I hardly knew her, she was very old and sick, it was a blessing I was told. Just something I was expected to be there for."

Nodding sympathetically she looked over her shoulder at the clock on the wall wincing to see the time as the sun began to disappear over the horizon.

"Listen, would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"

Shocked by her sudden invitation he hesitated for a moment.

Flashing him a coy smirk that made him sink his teeth down onto the inside of his cheek she pointed to the bounty of food on the counter.

"I've been taking cooking classes at the rec center in town, I know corny right? But you see the main character in my book is determined to try new things in an attempt to find herself, one of which is learning how to cook, and since I have trouble boiling water I thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to learn. Really I just like to be accurate with the details, so… well now you can see I bought way too much… "

Finding her incredibly adorable with each word that fell from her lips he nodded saving her from having to explain anymore which she was immensely grateful for.

"When do you want me?"

The irony of his words struck them both as they immediately stared down at the floor as the anticipation of spending time together again sent them both reeling.

Clearing her throat to stifle her laughter she shrugged her shoulders thinking.

"Is an hour too soon?"

Backing away he shook his head rustling his messy blonde hair over his eyes

"I'll see you in an hour Violet."

**vTv**

Chelsea passed him a green pull over sweater as he stood in front of the clouded mirror in the attic.

"No, the blue one is better, makes his eyes shine… and wear the cargo pants… and definitely no sneakers tonight."

Tate nodded at Monica's reflection in the mirror as Chelsea retreated back to her hiding place.

Monica was older not in years but in maturity, she raised her two younger brothers since they were babies when her mother died.

Left with a father who cared more about getting drunk then bringing home a pay check she missed the bus on her way home from work and got lost in the mist.

Tate hadn't seen her in years, but he had to admit she was a welcomed sight.

Still in her hospital scrubs she lifted his mess of blonde hair over to the side just above his eyes.

"Can't hide those beauties, I've seen the way she reacts to the way you look at her. It's really beautiful, she shivers, her entire body … she's falling for you Tate."

Monica meets his eyes giving him a serious look, they exchange glances knowing what that means and then she's gone.

The end of her blonde ponytail is the last thing he sees before taking a deep breath.

"Yes I know."

** vTv**

He knocked a couple of times actually feeling a rush of nervousness flip his stomach as he stood beneath a blanket of stars with the sound of the ocean crashing behind him.

In the distance he could hear a soft muffled voice telling him to _come in_; he detected a hint of doubt and hesitation and suddenly remembered that Daniel was due tomorrow night.

Maybe this was her way of giving him the _let's just be friends_ speech, at any rate he turned the knob and walked in to find the house almost in complete darkness.

Tall white candles were scattered throughout the living room casting tall shadows along the walls making the dragonflies appear to be fluttering their wings.

"Don't turn around."

Her tiny whisper was full of embarrassment, shyness and deep regret.

It was also directly in back of him.

"Violet, are you alright?"

Unsure of what was happening he lowered his voice to match hers.

He heard a tiny sigh, a shift in her movement as if she was inching her way out of the room.

"Wait; please tell me what's going on."

He could hear her uneven breath so close it was driving him crazy.

"It's stupid, I bought this dumb dress because I had intended on inviting you over for dinner but now I feel ridiculous… just give me a minute while I go change I'll be – "

Her hazel eyes widened as he whipped around and grabbed her by the arm roughly.

It was as if he was struck by lightning, everything hitting him at once.

She bought the dress for **him**.

He was shaking, _visibly_ shaking as he backed her against the nearest wall.

Violet watched almost mesmerized as his eyes darkened to jet black right before her as he stared her up and down.

There was nothing he could do; no force in the universe could have held him back at that moment.

Stepping towards her he lowered his mouth down to her parted lips hovering there with just a mere breath between them.

Then he took her without warning, his tongue demanding entrance deepening capturing consuming her breath.

Her back hit the wall with force as he swallowed her soft desperate moans.

The palms of his hands were firmly planted against the wall on either side of her effectively caging her in.

Minutes feeling like hours slipped by before he broke away just enough to gently brush his lips to hers.

Rasping breathlessly he skimmed his hands down the sides of her body grazing her breasts causing her to jump.

"**_You_**… you did all this for me?"

Nodding slowly lured in by the wild, reckless look in his eyes she gasped as they slid closed as if something suddenly occurred to him.

Resting his forehead against the silky black material between her breasts he slowly lowered himself down to his knees.

She was completely bare beneath that dress, no thong, nothing… he remembered watching her tossing it away.

Violet could hardly catch her breath realizing what he was intending on doing.

She began shivering violently as she looked down towards him.

His forehead was pressed to her flat stomach, both hands clutching the bottom of her dress lifting it up higher and higher making the anticipation of him tasting her almost unbearable.

The side of his mouth curved upwards as her arousal surrounded him flooding his senses like a tidal wave.

Lifting her thigh he raised it over his shoulder causing massive alarms to go off in Violet's frazzled mind.

His prize had still yet to be revealed when he heard an almost desperate whimper from her lips.

"W-Wait… Tate… I-I …this isn't, I've never … you need to stop…"

Closing his eyes as he nuzzled his face between her thighs, drowning in the intoxicating scent of her, he groaned swiping his tongue hard along the soft black material amazed at how incredibly slick with need she already was.

Lifting his sultry gaze to capture her wide eyes he calmly spoke with such resolve that it almost stopped her racing heart.

"No my sweet Violet… not this time."

A slight dark chuckle flew from his mouth as he reached up with both hands and tore the dress straight up the middle watching with immense delight as it fell from her shoulders onto the floor like two feathers wafting down from the sky.

His willpower to be gentle finally broke as he gripped her ass with one hand and roughly tossed her other thigh over his opposite shoulder.

With nothing to hold onto her body slid down onto his waiting mouth releasing a long throaty groan as he slid his tongue firmly slowly up her drenched slit over and over again.

A sharp loud cry rang in his ears as her thighs trembled with such force she felt his lips raise to a wide smile.

This time she was going to cum… **hard**.

His hands clutched her ass tightly angling her cheeks back and forth as he languidly flicked her clit taking his time humming softly in response to the constant whine of his name.

Her head fell back against the wall as he teased her bringing her right to the edge before blowing his icy cold breath over her.

"Please… Tate please!"

They both knew what she was pleading for but he needed to hear it, he wanted her to have that power, to ask for the pleasure she always deserved and more.

Backing slightly away from her he gazed up at her body glistening with a fine sheen of sweat.

His cock was aching at this point, straining hard against his pants begging for release.

Violet's entire body was flush with the most beautiful color of pink he had ever seen, silky strands of her hair was trapped across the gloss of her lips blowing back and forth with the force of her shaky breath.

"Tell me what you want."

His voice was hoarse thick with desire and restraint as he longed to be buried deep inside her.

Her mouth opened and closed wordlessly until she just couldn't take it any longer.

"Tate, make me cum."

His fingers dug into her tender flesh shocked by her response.

She wasn't shyly asking, demurely requesting, or even urgently begging.

It was a demand.

Locking eyes with her he growled in response as he thrust his tongue inside curling it in just the right spot again and again until her entire body stiffened.

Placing the tip of his tongue on her clit he barely moved back and forth as her body slowly began to convulse violently.

Her screams echoed throughout every room in the house, rattling cages, peaking curiosities, erupting jealously like thunder in the sky.

Placing tender kisses on the inside of her thighs as he lowered her feet to the floor she tried to reach for her tattered dress that was in two on the floor.

Standing he reached back lifting his sweater over his head causing her to gasp once more.

"Oh no Violet, we've only just begun."


	10. insidious

_**Sorry this took so long, life can be well, you know... thank you so so much for all your amazing reviews**_

_**chapter ten**_

Sweat trickled down her trembling skin as he stood inches from her sweeping his thumb across her bottom lip gathering the blood from her cut that she had once again ripped into during her heightened state euphoria.

Violet watched mesmerized as he slipped his finger between his plump lips, his eyes temporarily slid shut as the rush of her blood melded with her sweet essence still lingering along the tip of his tongue.

He had never wanted to delve inside someone so much in his life, never wanted to be buried so deep, so intimate, so close.

Tate's need reached far beyond the horrors that lingered over his tormented decaying heart, past the endless remorse that plagued his deviant black soul.

This was something stronger then death itself, more powerful than the sinister depths of his mother's ways of wielding her manipulating influence over him.

In fact it was something he had never even hoped to find, never dared dreamed… this was love.

Tate was in love.

This feeling reached farther than the ocean's endless waves, higher than the stillness of the mysterious moon that hung somberly in a blanket of stars.

It was limitless, infinite.

Tate knew in that moment that there was nothing he wouldn't do for her, that her happiness, her heart, her very existence was all that mattered to him.

With total clarity he knew that she was a gift, a pure flawless presence of perfection and he would never let any harm come to her.

It wasn't deserved, or warranted, in fact she was so precious, so far from everything he wasn't he didn't dare to question why she came to him.

He didn't want to know the answer because what he knew without any doubt or trepidation is that he couldn't bear to ever be without her.

The thought was so inconceivable he didn't dare allow it in his mind.

Tears welled in his eyes as he cupped her cheek realizing that the loneliness that devoured him night after night was gone, the emptiness that crushed his soul was now a distant memory.

It was all too much and at the same time not nearly enough as he slowly approached her once again.

With her tattered dress still hooked on the edge of her fingertips Violet brought her hands to her pounding heart effectively covering her breasts with her arms now very much aware of her naked body.

The flaws that had been blatantly pointed out to her on numerous occasions were all there for him to see.

Still trying to come to terms with what had just happened as she attempted to hide herself she braced her back against the peeling flowered wallpapered wall praying that it would hold her up.

She felt boneless, spent, head spinning, muscles still twitching involuntarily, breathless, dizzy but most of all consumed.

Immersed, captivated, lost in the haunting black eyes that stared down into her as if her life depended on his very existence.

It was beyond intense, it was everything she had dreamed of but never thought possible.

It was nothing she had ever felt before and instinctively knew she'd never feel again with anyone else.

Still the voices that lingered in the back of her mind from years of cruelty of heartless men who could never hope to understand her whispered to her quietly.

Sulking back into the shadows of the candle light that danced along her alabaster skin she lowered her face doing her best to cover her small breast as her hands moved lower.

Tilting his head to the side realizing what she was doing he gently reached for her hands lacing her fingers through his tenderly moving them away from her body to rest by her hips.

Averting her gaze unable to hold his penetrating stare she focused on the dragonfly lamp as he settled his mouth to the shell of her ear.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are do you?"

Letting out a shaky breath she closed her eyes overwhelmed by the raw intensity of the moment.

"Men don't find me… I-I mean I'm not the kind of girl that is considered desirable."

She felt his lips curl upwards against her ear as if the absurdity of her words were too insane for him to comprehend.

Taking her hand he pressed her fingers down his chest to the straining bulge that begged for release curling her fingers around his rock hard arousal so the point would be driven home.

Violet's breath hitched in her throat, her heart pounded so hard it was all she could hear.

Tate clenched his jaw hard trying desperately to hold back as her breasts pressed against his cool skin.

Damp honey silky strains of her hair stuck to her hot pink skin as her eyes wandered down his shirtless body.

His words deep husky and deadly serious echoed in her ears like a distant dream.

"I need to be inside you Violet, please… let me love you, I promise it will be different … you can trust me."

Wide vulnerable hazel eyes slowly flickered up to meet his as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her flush against his body.

**vTv**

Twirling her auburn hair around her finger Chelsea sat on the top step watching as he approached with slow deliberate heavy footsteps.

Spotting him from the attic window she knew it was her only chance, she had to be brave, she had to do this for Tate.

"Can I help you?"

Her voice was sweet and kind but it didn't seem to affect him at all, he was determined and full of resolve, whatever he intended to do that night it was quickly evident that she wasn't going to be able to stop him.

He was tall, built like the football players she remember vaguely from high school that used walk around with cheerleaders permanently attached to their arms.

He wasn't what she was expecting, nothing like what she thought Violet would be attracted to, but none of that mattered now.

His voice was commanding, arrogant laced a hint of anger.

"Well for one thing you could move so I can go inside and see my girlfriend."

Taking the steps aggressively he backed Chelsea up to the back of the door.

Every instinct inside her told her to disappear back to the attic but she couldn't steal this moment away from Tate.

Her fear vibrated throughout the house like a silent scream striking every soul steering their attention towards the front door, especially one in particular.

Violet was on the verge of answering Tate's request when he felt the terror in Chelsea hit him like a brick wall.

Holding his finger to Violet's lips he pointed towards the front door.

Reaching for the blanket that was across the couch he wrapped it around her shoulders and whispered in her ear with an eerie calmness.

"Go upstairs and wait in my room, whatever happens, whatever you hear, don't open the door until I come for you."

Her eyes widened as she mouthed his name "Daniel?"

**vTv**

Crossing her arms in front of her shirt to hide the blood she stared blankly down at her dirty bare feet.

"I'm afraid you have the wrong house, I live here with my family… you must be lost… just go back where you came from and -"

Bracing his hand over her head along the doorframe Daniel glared down at her wide green eyes.

"Look, I know this is the right house, and I know I'm a day early… what, does she have a guy in there?"

Banging his fists against the door Daniel began to yell.

**"Violet! Open the door!"**

Worried for Tate, Violet shook her head knowing Daniel's temper.

"No, please he's much bigger than you, please go out the back door, just let me get dressed and talk to him, I can calm him down."

Pressing his forehead to hers he whispered urgently desperate to know.

"Violet I love you, I have from the moment I laid eyes on you. Do you want me to go?"

A tiny 'no' escape from her shaky lips as Daniel continued to bellow from outside the door.

"Please trust me and do as I say, lock the door and don't open it, no matter what you hear, I won't be long."

Brushing her lips to his before running up the stairs she held the blanket tight around her body overwhelmed by the chaos happening from what seemed like every corner of the house.

Slamming the door behind her she locked it before sitting with her knees to her chest on his bed praying that he would be ok.

Grabbing his shirt Tate rushed to the door.

Pulling the black tee shirt over his head Tate reached for the butcher knife in the wooden block on the kitchen counter.

Calmly opening the door he pressed his lips sweetly to Chelsea's cheek and whispered quietly _'it's ok now, you can go.'_

With that she disappeared into the attic leaving Daniel dumbstruck.

"What the fuck? Where the hell did she go?"

Lowering the knife behind his thigh Tate blankly glared at Daniel with eyes as black as coal void of emotion.

Daniel towered over Tate in height and muscle fuming with anger as he rocked back and forth searching for Violet past Tate's shoulders.

**"Who the fuck are you!"**

Gripping the handle of the knife an insidious grin curled upwards as Tate stepped towards Daniel.

"Your worst nightmare."


	11. Alliances

_**so incredibly sorry for my absence, your reviews are deeply appreciated**_

_**Chapter 11**_

Tate slid his finger along the edge of the knife calmly watching as the moonlight reflected off the blade.

**_So beautiful_**, he thought to himself ignoring Daniel's persistent requests to see Violet.

He could taste her still, the sweetest honey lingering along the tip of his tongue.

Laughing Daniel peered down at Tate fearlessly cracking his knuckles knowing he could take this kid out in a matter of seconds without breaking a sweat.

He was the captain of his wrestling team in high school and a black belt in karate, not to mention at two hundred and fifty pounds and six foot two he was twice the size of Tate.

Standing opposite of the man who had hurt her so deeply Tate replayed in his head how she grew distant and cold when Tate spoke of making love to her.

He remember her shaky tone, the nervous need to hide her body from him.

Her heartbreaking admission of how awkward and insecure she felt about her experience with men.

He recalled watching her hide suddenly embarrassed that somehow she would disappoint him if they made love.

It was clear how horribly this man had humiliated her, how it had been far worse than he had realized, how she had been carrying this around with her for so long, and just how much she must have trusted Tate to even let him come near her.

Tate believed that no one could ever love him, that the words his mother told him over and over had to be true.

_**pathetic**_

_**weak**_

_**you will never be a man, just a boy no woman would ever want or love**_

But he felt it, kissing her, touching her, her cries of pleasure as he made her cum, her body writhing and shivering as he held her afterwards.

She trusted him, let herself feel, she felt his love and she loved him back.

There was nothing he wouldn't do for her.

It suddenly occurred to him what needed to be done.

How exactly Daniel should pay for not only ruining the perfect moment between them, but how horribly he had damaged her.

How he made her feel ashamed and deficient in ways that degraded her making it almost impossible for her to see her for the beautiful, intelligent, sensual, desirable woman that she was.

Daniel growing bored of Tate's contemplation and odd behavior shoved his shoulder snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Listen you little piece of shit, my problem is not with you. That girl in there is mine, we've had our disagreements but I'm here to set things straight. Now I'm in a good mood so I'll cut you some slack, take your big scary knife and leave and I promise not to pummel your skinny little ass. Do we have an understanding?"

A slight smile flickered along the corner of Tate's mouth as he nodded.

"Sure Daniel I think we understand each other, I just have one question for you. You seem like the athletic type, I'm guessing you played sports in high school, am I right?"

Confused Daniel grunted a 'yeah' "What does that have to do with – "

"Well you see I ran track in school, so I'm aware of how crucial certain muscles and tendons are to the human body. I mean gosh, a serious injury to a particular tendon could set someone out on the bench the entire season if you're not careful… do you happen to know which of these tendons holds that much importance that it could virtually destroy an athletic career? Not to mention the _pain_… some people say it's the equivalent of getting shot."

It was that moment that Daniel heard a girl behind him laughing sarcastically.

"You have _got_ to be freaking kidding me; _this_ is the asshole she's been crying over all this time?"

Turning to look at the dark haired girl standing behind him Daniel let out a piercing scream as Tate sliced his Achilles tendon severing it in half causing him to fall to the ground like sack of potatoes.

Staring down at Daniel holding the bloody knife Tate sardonically raised his voice so he could be heard over the screaming.

"It's the Achilles Tendon Daniel, just in case you haven't figured it out."

Sighing Tate gazed surprisingly up at the spiteful ghost who has hated his very existence since the very night they met.

"Should I even ask why you're here Lydia?"

Lydia shrugged snapping her gum with a bored look of disinterest before slamming her heel down between Daniel's legs.

"He reminds me of a prick I knew in high school, plus I kinda like Violet, to tell you the truth we all do Tate. In fact we've all talked and let's just say we'll all be very … _upset_ if you let your mother get a hold of her."

Tate slammed the knife down into Daniel's palm as he tried to reach for a rock that was nearby.

"That will never happen."

A cloud of rage covered Tate's face as he clenched his jaw tight making his body rigid vibrating with fury.

"Just see that it doesn't and we'll do what we can to help this little romance along, by the way you have you're precious little Chelsea to thank for convincing the girls that you even deserve Violet after the monstrosities that you've done even if you were manipulated by mommy dearest."

Flicking his cold black eyes towards Lydia tilting his head to the side finding it hard to believe the girls would agree to this for the sake of his feelings he probed her for the real reason.

"What are you and the rest getting out of this, I find it hard to believe you're helping me out of concern for my happiness, so what's your deal Lydia?"

Sliding her hands down the back pockets of her shorts Lydia stuck her bloody chest out.

"Anything I can do to make your mother suffer for _this_ is enough reason, she's aging rapidly now if you haven't noticed which is making her weaker, soon she won't be able to keep us trapped in this hell house any longer and we'll all be able to move on."

Tate's eyes widened in shock, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Laughing sarcastically she shook her head. "All these years and you still don't know? Tate you really are a fucking loser. **You** are the one trapping us all here; the hearts you supplied her with give her the power to hold us all in this house of misfits, including you!"

Shaking his head unable to think from Daniel's continuous screams Tate kicked him again harder this time. "Shut the fuck up!"

"You're lying, how could you possibly know this, you're just trying to fuck with me."

Breathing hard Tate began pacing back and forth.

"I'm lying huh? Then why hasn't the bitch just forced you to take Violet to her like the rest of us, like all the times before. She needs you Tate, she needs _you_ to make the offering, she's too weak now, she can't mind fuck you to do it any longer."

Lydia could see him putting the pieces of the puzzle together in his head, "That's right golden boy, you had the power to leave this hell hole years ago, you've just been too weak to stand up to her, you just buckle every fucking time. Talk about you're mommy issues, face it Tate you are the original Norman Bates…that is if you still choose to be."

Daniel was now desperately screaming for help causing Lydia to kneel down just out of his reach to pull the knife out of his palm handing it back to Tate.

"He's making too much noise; you should do something about that."

Nodding in an almost catatonic state Tate got on his knees near Daniel's face asking Lydia to once again kick him in the balls.

As she did Daniel opened his mouth wide delivering a silent scream giving Tate the opportunity to cut his tongue out.

"I thought you wanted to kill him."

Lydia was growing bored as she pulled a long string of her gum out of her mouth wrapping it around her finger several times.

"Not yet, if you don't mind I need the duct tape in the kitchen."

Spinning the roll of tape around her finger Brenda the nurse stepped out onto the porch.

"You called?"

Tentatively Tate glanced up at Brenda still trying to get used to the fact that they were helping him.

Pointing the wounds out with the tip of the blade Tate took the tape and began binding his wrists and ankles together.

"Will he bleed out? I need him alive; I need him conscious, aware, able to understand everything that's happening."

Sighing Brenda surveyed the damage before folding her sweater closed over her scrubs.

"I'll need some time and a few supplies, we have everything here, give me an hour."

Resting her hands on her hips Lydia tapped her heel on the ground restlessly.

"Anything else lover boy?"

Watching Daniel grasp at his throat gaging on his blood in shock he calmly gave Lydia the rundown.

"I need this place cleaned up, bleach, ammonia … all evidence that he ever was here needs to be destroyed. Then I need him placed in the attic as quietly as possible, Violet can't hear anything, she can have no knowledge that he's in the house. I need him lying down on the attic floor directly over my room with his ear to the floor, and like I said Brenda I need him awake and fully aware."

Standing Tate threw the duct tape at Lydia as her bright pink bubble popped covering the bottom of her bright red lipstick.

"How are you going to do all this with just you and Brenda?"

Hearing Brenda in back of him he turned to find at least twenty girls standing silently behind her, each one marked with a bloody hole in their chest, each one struck with the empty glare of vengeance on their face.

"We have help."

Nodding he went to walk back inside to take a shower but as he brushed by Brenda she whispered softly so the others couldn't hear.

"Violet is asleep, Chelsea calmed her with her presence, soothed her to sleep, whispered in her dreams. Violet was so afraid for you, insecure with herself, hearing Daniel's voice brought all her demons to the surface, you need to be gentle, assuring… show her how special she is. "

Tate continued on but was held back by Brenda's hand on his arm.

"Chelsea brought the girls all together, made them listen, without her you'd be on your own. She loves you Tate, be kind to her or this won't end well, I promise you that."

**vTv**

After showering Tate got dressed and made his way up to the attic.

The house was eerily quiet accept for the rhythmic sounds of the ocean waves rolling onto the shore.

Daniel was tied lying flat with his ear to the floor with thick bandages wrapped around his mouth wide awake just as instructed.

The room was empty of all the girls except for Chelsea who was standing silently staring out the window at the long winding driveway cut off by a wall of mist.

She had a pink shawl with flowers embroidered all over it wrapped around her shoulders.

She was using it to wipe the tears from her face as they fell one by one from her bright emerald eyes.

Tate walked by Daniel who was wide eyed and trembling sobbing like a child.

Unsure of what to say Tate lovingly placed his hands on her shoulders bringing his lips to kiss her on the top of her strawberry braided locks.

"Thank you Chelsea … for everything, you know how much I care for you. That will never change, no matter what happens."

Lowering her head she whispered softly without resentment or jealously just a deep sense of sadness for something she could never have but would always long deeply for.

"You're going to make love to her now aren't you? That's what this is all about. To punish Daniel for all the pain he's put her through, you're going to force him to listen. So he knows how it should be, how she deserves to be loved. Then you're going to kill him."

Muffled whimpers resonated from the floor as Tate wrapped his arms around Chelsea.

"You shouldn't be here, please go to the shore, maybe you'll find some pretty shells for your collection. Please, I can't know that you're here, I can't stand to know that you're hurting."

Turning slowly Chelsea placed her hand against his pale cheek smiling slightly through her tears before gradually fading away.

"I was in her dreams Tate, she loves you, give her your heart and she'll be yours forever."


End file.
